Written In the Stars (rewritten)
by I'm not ofreakingkay
Summary: Percy Jackson AU: Summary inside. Not enough space. Just check it out. Starts during the rule of Kronos when the gods are rebelling and carries on from there. Not a Chaos story at all. Just for the plot. You'll see. Characters are OOC, and cities are still there, they just worship the titans. PJO belongs to Uncle Rick. T for mild violence and gore. I fixed the first 7 chapters.
1. Prologue

**This is the summary:**

 **For centuries, the gods have been at war with the Titans. Fighting for dominance. To conquer the great kingdom, and burn their rivals to the ground. The mortals and gods long for peace, yet they must fight for their freedom against their tyrant king. My great grandchildren wish for a new era. An age without war. The mortals fear their inevitable end if this war doesn't turn for the better.**

 **I have watched for millennium, witnessing civilizations rise and fall. Mortals and immortals alike, corrupted by the lust for power and greed. I have seen millions die at the blades of their protectors. Great kings fall to temptations. I have seen so many of my creations fall, and I have had enough. It is finally time for me to make this right, for I, Chaos, have made my decision. They either mend what has been broken, or fall by the hands of creation itself.**

 **But first, they need guidance, and I will be their teacher. They will be put to the test, for the whole of civilization will fall if they don't.**

* * *

A being in all black, paced before a starry throne muttering to itself, staring, with black eyes flecked with stars, into a swirling pool of light at the center of a large room. This being, was strange at first glance. It was as if with every step it took the being would not stay solid. There would be either a switch of gender, or the being just looked as if it were smoking. There was no actual form that could describe this being.

To any observer, though none had ever been here, the room was obviously a combination of an art gallery and a throne room. Moving paintings depicting scenes of such beauty, no words can describe them as they hung on the walls. Living sculptures set high on pedestals, standing between massive black columns lining the sides of the room. Soft music filled the air, like a symphony of different instruments, trying, in vain, to sooth their creator. The artist, Chaos, ignored all of this as he/she stared into its greatest master piece. Swirling lights at the center of the room, floating around in a tapestry that was hung over a pedestal and cascaded onto the empty blackness that was the floor, in all its glory, was the very fabric of the Universe. Chaos' crowning achievement.

The Universe had begun as an attempt to show off to him/herself (after all, who else was there?), but had since grown. With every new section nit onto the tapestry, the Universe would grow. Larger and larger.

After eons alone with its art, he/she grew bored. Deciding to try something new, Chaos created its children, the Protogenoi, or better known as, the Primordial's. As more of an experiment than anything else, it placed them on a tiny planet in one corner of the Universe. Chaos' original plan, to just watch them and see what they were capable of , had, over time, changed into a father/mother affectionately watching his/her family grow. A family that had now turned on itself for the second time.

The first time, he/she/It stood by and watched as its grandson, Kronos, and daughter, Gaea, dethroned Ouranos after he imprisoned six of their children within the Abyss because he saw them as too "ugly". This led to Kronos taking control of the Earth from his father. Now Kronos was at it again. At the time of Ouranos' last breath, he gave his son a prophesy. Just as he had been overthrown by his sons, so too would Kronos be overthrown by his progeny. When Kronos had his first five children – Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon – he ate them alive upon their birth. Worried that her husband would eat her sixth child, Rhea tricked her husband and fled with her third son, Zeus.

Chaos paced back and forth across the throne room, looking down at the Earth. He/she had entrusted its family with the power to preserve and protect its creation, and now their self-proclaimed "ruler" had betrayed that trust. Chaos, though it had sworn to keep out of the affairs of his/her creations, could not allow such and injustice to stand. The Creator would not leave its masterpiece under the control of one such as Kronos. It was an insult to the beings judgment in the protection of its greatest creation, and thus, Chaos decided that certain risks must be taken.

Chaos sat in its throne, a thoughtful expression on his/her face, pondering on its course of action. The Ancient Laws that it had set for all immortals, which, unfortunately, included him/herself, forbade it from directly interfering, so the Creator sought for an alternative. A way around the ancient rules that help keep the balance in its greatest creation. There were always loopholes in the rules, you just had to think hard enough. Then the Creator got an idea. Chaos jumped off its throne, practically tripping over its robes in the process, rushed towards its library. In there, was a scroll that held all the written laws, binding them to the Universe.

The Creator ran through the corridors of the temple at a quick pace. Finally reaching the two grand doors that led to his/her library, it pushed them open, storming into the room. Though, this was not just one of your average libraries. This was a room filled to the brim with shelves that, some would say, "reached the skies".

Chaos groaned to him/herself. It would have to venture the metaphorical "labyrinth" just to find one, simple scroll that held the laws of the Universe. Some would say it was a simple task, to just look for it in the last place he put it. Though, that was the problem. She/he couldn't remember. Like many artists, Chaos wasn't very organized.

"Di immortalis," it mumbled (more like its voice reverberated off the walls in a mixture of both male and female voices) to itself. "I really need to organize myself more. This search is ridiculous!" Venturing through the many walk ways Chaos started looking around.

Continuously reprimanding him/herself for being so disorganized, the Creator was on the verge of giving up after a few agonizing hours of searching. Somehow finding a wooden table in the very heart of the library, Chaos plopped him/herself onto the wooden chair. Looking around on its seat, the annoyed Creator saw a silvery glint somewhere off to the right. Turning to the side to get a better view, Chaos noticed the small flash of light brighten a little with the reflection of the constellations on the temple sealing. Chaos decided that a small investigation was in order.

Getting up from the chair, he/she slowly walked towards the small light. Once Chaos reached the source of the strange light, he/she saw that the light came from a silver crest that looked like eight arrows in a radial pattern stamped onto a suspiciously familiar scroll that was gently placed in a glass case. Chaos gently opened the glass case and took the scroll. The unorganized Creator was sure that this was the object it was looking for. Opening the scroll, there in large letters, in a language older than time, read _Ancient Laws of the Universe._ The Creator mentally slapped him/herself for not remembering before. Chaos was very sure that it would be more cautious with something this important, but, then again, there were many important documents in this, uncomfortably large, library.

The first being walked briskly back to the table in the center of the library - making a mental note to remember to organize the large room later - looking through the contents of the scroll after sitting back onto the chair. There was one law that he was hoping to find that forced immortals to follow these binding laws.

Finding the law, Chaos nearly jumped with joy. This law specifically stated "those outside the reach of death" not "those that were _eternally un-ageing_ ".

The father/mother of the universe rejoiced. If Chaos remembers correctly, when someone was made immortal, they were first gifted everlasting life, then stripped of the ability to die. Stopping halfway would make them immortal, but still have the ability to die. This means they would be able to break the _Ancient Laws_ without actually breaking them. Though, the only downside is that the person that is made semi-immortal could still fall in battle.

Now all the Creator needed to do was find a way to temporarily alter its immortality. Unlike beings who were made immortal and those that were on Earth who were born immortal, they all have a solid, permanent form. Chaos did not. Chaos' form would not stay the same. Its semi-physical shape would change, never using the same body more than once. You would see the Creator of the Universe' form change from a six-year-old girl to an elderly man to a large blob of smoke. The first beings' energy was so "chaotic" that he/she wouldn't be able to hold a solid form for more than a few seconds. There was at least two options that would not be too much of a risk to its creations.

The first option would be going through a "rebirth" were Chaos would be reborn as an infant, but that would mean it would lose all his/her memories. The second option would be to find a spell powerful enough to (hopefully) temporarily reverse immortality long enough to complete his/her self-assigned mission to save its creations. Both were very taxing with the amount of chaotic energy within the Creator, and very, _very_ risky. Because most of Chaos' power would be locked away, he/she might not have enough power to defend him/herself against foes like Typhon. _"Hopefully I will never encounter such a monster."_ Another serious risk would be losing his/her memories. The aging process not only takes such a long process, but it is also a major problem when Chaos grows. Without the eons of experience and training that the Creator has committed too, there is no telling what could happen. Also, because Chaos IS everything and nothing as it was born from the void of nothing and everything, no spell would be strong enough to lock away so much energy, leaving Chaos at the possible level of power of a major titan to a minor protogenoi.

"Well, it seems like we're not going for the first option. There are too many possible risks, and I fear I will not have enough time," Chaos mused to itself while standing from the chair to start the spell. She/he needed all the knowledge it collected throughout the eons. "I just know I won't feel too well after the spell. I just know it."

Entering the throne room Chaos started chanting in the language older than the protogenoi. The language of Creation, as the first being liked to call it. This language was spoken so fluently, it seemed to flow like a calm river, lulling you into a trance like state. Each step the creator took the more powerful the words became.

The room started to glow with colorful lights. It was a light show in the making. Majestic and beautiful like the voice who created them. The stars on the ceiling of the throne room seem to brighten. Swirling galaxies seemed to form on the black marbled walls, bursting with color. Stars exploded creating nova's as bright as the sun. It was honestly a sight to behold. It almost seemed that the throne room became the Universe itself.

Once Chaos spoke the last few words, there was a shock wave of power that burst through the First Being, causing the very foundations of the temple to quake. A blinding light formed around Chaos with such intensity that it outshines the brightest of stars.

Once the light dimmed to a bearable degree, there stood a figure with an imposing height of a hundred feet with the very Void as its skin. There were no distinct features that labeled the figure female or male. It was simply a being. Two bright blue stars replaced the once abyssal eyes that belonged to the Creator of the Universe. This figure had an aura of power so great that it forced every living being in his creations to their knees, as if submitting to their one, true, ruler. This was creation at its prime. This was Chaos in its truest form. Its divine form. No longer hidden by the shell it was once concealed into.

After getting reacquainted with its form, Chaos raised his large hands into the air, willing a large ball of energy the size of a bus to form. The chanting grew louder every second until the words bellowed. When the last word was spoken, the ball of energy started to grow brighter, sending colorful pulses of energy throughout the room. The energy, as it grew brighter, grew bigger in size as it enveloped the divine being completely. Once the ball of energy covered Chaos in a cocoon of light, it started to compress itself back into its original size. After a few seconds, the ball of energy exploded spreading Chaos' essence around until it all started to flow onto the "fabric" used in the making of the Universe, weaving its way towards Gaea's domain. Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

High in the heavens sat a palace perched atop a wondrous Mount Orthrys where the city of Orthris was located. The palace was milky white marble with golden pillars that supported the arches. The roof was ruby red with a dome in the middle. Various other palaces were adorned through the mountain, but they were no were near as grand as the palace in the middle of it all. Even amidst the beauty of the city, the air sat cold and malicious. A shiver that could be seen among the citizens of the city.

In the grandest of the palaces, sat a man atop a throne as black as the night sky. His face regal in its beauty, yet his golden eyes sang with cruelty and malice. To either side, sat eleven other majestic thrones that were not as grand and opulent as the one at the head. In these thrones, sat the twelve children of Gaea, the Earth, and Ouranos, the Sky: Kronos of time, Rhea of fertility and the generations, Tethys of fresh water, Hyperion of heavenly light, Iapetus of mortality, Koios of intellect, Krios of the constellations, Themis of divine law, Oceanus of the vast oceans, Phoebe the inquirer, Theia of sight and the shining light of the clear blue sky, and Mnemosyne of memory and remembrance.

It had been almost a decade since Zeus freed his siblings from their father's stomach. The Titans were outraged when Zeus, disguised as a cup bearer during one of the titan's council meetings, fed Kronos a concoction of vinegar and mustard. Such a disgusting mix forced their king to disgorge his children and the rock. Poor Kronos suffered stomach cramps and major illness for days.

Many of the titans yelled out plans and ideas on how to capture and/or kill the godlings. The only ones who did not take part in the yelling match were Rhea, Phoebe, Koios, Oceanus, and Tethys. Kronos suspected they were on the god's side of the war, but thought better of it. After all, why would his beloved Rhea be against him? He was only thinking about preserving their precious Golden Age and their sibling's seats of power. Of course she would understand his intentions. He also believed that she was morning the loss of their children, but he had to do what he did. He was doing what was best for their rule. At least that's what he believed, but little did he know how resentful Rhea had become towards her husband ever since he swallowed their first child. Every kiss, every smile, every laugh. It was all fake. Rhea hated her husband with her very being, but he didn't know that. He didn't know how much pain he put her through. He didn't have to know. Not yet.

Kronos looked towards the beautiful woman that he had the honor of calling his wife, who sat on the throne to his left. Her multi colored eyes gazed in boredom at their arguing siblings. Kronos couldn't help but stare at her. Her long, silky, black hair. Her beautiful, ever-changing eyes. Her heart of gold, and the kind soul she was. Rhea was his definition of perfection. He gazed at the Orthrytic Silver crown placed carefully atop her head. Rhea was _HIS_ wife, _HIS_ queen. She was loyal to a fault, as kind as an angel, an as stubborn as a mule. He believed there was nothing that could taint such a gentle being. Nothing that could waver her love for all of their subjects. She was one of the reasons why the Golden Age was considered golden. She was the reason why their rule flourished the way it did, and she would also be the reason to their inevitable fall. But Kronos, the love sick fool he was, was oblivious to her true intentions. He refused to believe Rhea would ever betray him.

Kronos' musings were cut short at the sound of weapons being drawn. Looking away from his wife, he saw Hyperion and Krios on the verge of attacking each other in close quarters combat. Knowing a fight would solve nothing, the irritated Titan King quickly stood from his throne, summoning his scythe to his right hand. Kronos promptly drove the staff end into the concrete floor below him, causing a three-inch depression into the foundation. The sound cracked against the throne room's walls, and a pulse of energy pushed the gathered titans just enough to cause them to stumble. This got their attention. With a booming voice, Kronos regained order. "Enough!" Krios and Hyperion froze in place. "Krios! Hyperion! Sheath your weapons and seat yourselves back into your thrones before I force you onto them!" The aforementioned titans quickly did as instructed without question. No one wanted to incur Kronos' wrath in his current mood. Sighing, Kronos calmly sat back down, balancing his scythe against his thrown in case he needed it again. "Now that I have your attention, let me just announce that fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing." He flashed a menacing scowl his two brothers. Said brothers shifted in their thrones uncomfortably. "Who here knows about my children's whereabouts?"

No one spoke until Themis – a young-looking, curly black-haired, brown-eyed, Titaness – calmly rose from her silver throne with her arms crossed behind her back. She looked at Kronos, patiently waiting for him to allow her to speak. At his nod, she cleared her throat. "My lord, there have been rumors that the gods currently reside somewhere in Thessaly. If it is your will, I will go and search with two others." She said with confidence only a deity of divine judgment would have.

Kronos pondered this for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement. "Those who oppose?"

No one spoke. All coming to an agreement.

Nodding his head, the Titan King turned to look towards Themis. "It has been decided. You and two others shall venture to Thessaly in search of the godlings. If you find them, report back to me immediately. Do not approach them unless given the opportunity. Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord, as is your will."

Kronos nodded towards her (Themis sat back down onto her throne, wondering about who to take on their mission). "Is there anything further to discuss?" There was once again no answer. "Very well, council dismissed." With that he and the rest of the council flashed away. The only being left in the throne room was Queen Rhea who had a solemn look on her face.

Looking up to the sealing of the temple a single, golden tear fell from her right eye, cascading down her cheek, and onto the marble floor. "Fates help them," she prayed before she too flashed off, not noticing the lone figure in the corner of the room hidden in the shadows.

Sad, timeless eyes watched as the Queen of Orthrys glowed a soft golden light and disappeared. The Creator hated having to witness family torn apart by conflict. Determination quickly replaced sorrow. He would fix that, among other things wrong with this pointless war.

Knowing what he needed to do, he flashed away to who knows where. He could only hope that his plan would work, or all else will end in catastrophe.


	3. Chapter 2

At the base of Mount Olympus, a small camp consisted of 500 strong, battle-hardened men and women, and six godly siblings. There were hundreds of tents scattered around, but there was one tent that was larger than the rest. In this tent stood six figures surrounding a circular, wooden table.

The first figure, a young looking female with long, brown hair that cascaded down her back, dressed in a light brown Doric chiton. She had warm, almond-shaped, orange eyes like the calming flames of the hearth. This was Hestia, the eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea.

On Hestia's left stood a second figure. This figure was a tall man dressed in Greek armor with short, messy, black hair and a short beard, with sea green eyes like the seas themselves. This man was Poseidon, sibling to Hestia and the other figures who surrounded the table.

Next to Poseidon stood the third figure who was a beautiful young woman. This woman wore similar clothing to her elder sister. With chocolaty brown hair that was braided into a bun, and forest-green, almond-shaped eyes that gazed at her siblings stood Demeter.

The third figure was another young woman with long, wavy, chest-nut colored hair tied into a ponytail with some loose strands that fell in front of her regal face. She wore a white Doric chiton like her sisters with a brown, leather, belt around her waist. This woman was Hera.

Next to Hera stood a tall man with long, curly black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and dark, almost black, eyes. He had a hooked nose, and stubble on his face. This man was also dressed in armor similar to both his brothers. Said man was Hades, the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea.

The last figure was a slightly shorter man with short, messy, black hair similar to Poseidon's. He had fierce, electric blue eyes that glared at the map of Greece in front of him. For a matter of fact, all of the siblings were glaring at the map on the table as if it morally insulted them somehow.

Poseidon uncrossed his arms and leaned onto the table staring at the markings on the map intensely. The siblings were going over battle plans. "Brother Hades, I do not believe that attacking Sparta would be wise. Our father's forces-"he was abruptly cut off by a bright flash of golden light, followed by the appearance of the Queen of the Titans, their mother, Rhea. The gathered siblings all straitened when they saw the tear tracks on her face.

"Mother, are you alright? Why do you cry?" Demeter asked her mother with a concerned frown. Rhea was not the one to show weakness in front of anyone, but to see her like this really worried her children. What happened that could bring even the headstrong Titaness to tears.

Rhea quickly wiped her face before smiling at her children. She was proud of them. Proud that they were working together for a good cause. Even if it meant that they would be forced to kill their father. It is what the prophecy foretold. There was no preventing the inevitable. "Nothing my daughter, I am fine. It is you all to whom I should be asking."

"We are well mother. Only going over plans for battle." Zeus answered. "Not that I am unhappy with you visiting us – your presence is most soothing – but why are you here?"

Rhea sighed with a resigned look on her face. She dreaded having to sneak out of Orthrys just to see her children instead of simply living as a family like all the other mothers in the world. She hated the war, and resented her husband for choosing his throne over his family. "I am here to warn you of your father sending Themis and two others out to search for your whereabouts." Everyone grew panicked faces before they started arguing.

Hestia, the most level headed of the six, slammed her fist on the table surprising everyone in the room. "Enough!" she shouted, staring pointedly at her siblings before looking towards her mother. "Please, continue mother."

Rhea gave Hestia a grateful smile before continuing "Thank you, daughter. All of you need to be mindful of your surroundings. Don't, under any circumstances whatsoever, let them find you," The six nodded their heads in understanding. "And if they do, be ready to fight. They will not attack you unless you are alone as they are under orders to report back to Orthrys immediately after you are discovered. I will try to gather as much information as I can, but I fear that they are already suspicious."

"Thank you mother. We wouldn't have been able to fight against our father without you." Zeus said fondly, but she did catch the resentful tone when he spoke of his father.

Rhea looked around at each of her children. She couldn't be more proud of them. Especially Zeus. She knew he would be a great ruler one day. She just hoped that all that power wouldn't get to his head like it did his father.

Kronos was a good man, a loving husband before Ouranos spoke his prophecy all those years ago, and because of that one "prophecy" spoken by a dying man desperate for redemption, Kronos was driven into madness. Gone was the just king who ruled beside her during their precious Golden Age. Gone was the husband who would have done anything to keep his family happy. Gone was the husband who was just as kind and just as his wife, replaced by a mad man who lived solely on his fantasies. A man who would do anything to preserve his seat of power. A great kind replaced by a tyrant.

With a last sigh of relief that her children were hopefully going to be ok, Rhea spoke once more. "Good luck my children, and may the Fates be with you to victory and Chaos guide your wisdom." With those final words, she hugged her children before returning to Orthrys.

* * *

 _(Unknown Forest on the Island of Cythera)_

The air was still and cold this night, a rare occurrence given the fact that the sea resided a little over a mile away and was as restless as a town on the eve of war. The waves lapping against the shore lingered as long as they possibly could, almost like a young child clinging to their mother for dear life, slowly changing the plethora of golden colors that created such a wondrous part of nature a silky golden brown that even the most unobservant of people would be able to see as un-natural…

Several miles away, deep in the heart of the verdant green woods, the peace of the night was disrupted by the angered and indignant shouts of a trio of titans and a band of thieves, murderers and soldiers as they shattered branches underfoot with a sickening crack and the leaves tore from their resting places on the luscious, chocolate-brown branches like paper. Screams and shouts could be heard as well as the murderous clash of steel upon celestial bronze as a small village fought to protect the little hope of keeping Greece's future legacy safe.

Another blood curdling scream ripped through the silent forest as the creatures of the night fled to their homes as they listened to the voices of dying men and women as the murderous sounds cret through the forest like voices of ancient ghosts that had been disturbed from their never ending slumber.

Finally, the young woman been running none-stop for hours on end finally keeled over in exhaustion as she felt her legs give from underneath her, the acute pain shooting through her legs, making them feel like they were on fire whilst her chest felt ready to burst from the strain she had placed upon her lungs for so long. Her eyes stung as the tears she had let flow unchecked for the past few hours finally made their presence known to the young woman who so desperately needed to rest; but knew she would find none where she was, even though it was so beautiful.

The young woman had landed in a small clearing no wider than seven or eight meters and was about as long, with soft, verdant green grass coating the entire area as leaves slowly began to fall like the starting drops of a winter's rainfall, their beautiful golden-brown leaves reflecting the small light the stars above the woman cast down upon the earth, as if trying to offer what little support they could to the girl. In the middle of the clearing was a small pool filled with crystal clear water, shimmering and shifting in the starlight cast down upon it as almost as if the water itself was restless at the events transpiring in front of it…so close yet so powerless to stop the inevitable.

The woman finally found an ounce of strength within her body to allow her to slowly begin to crawl towards the water's edge, her throat burning from thirst as if Helios himself set fire to her mouth as she slowly but painfully used her hands and knees to make it over to the side of the small pool. Slowly, as she looked over the water, the young woman finally found it within herself to stare into the heart of the water to examine the extent of the damage done to her as she ran from the murderous animals that demand her capture.

Her long and normally strawberry-blond hair that flowed like a river down to the middle of her back was no longer luscious and beautiful but instead matted with blood and stuck together by sweat, whilst several twigs and other pieces of forest rubbish stuck to her hair like leeches. The young woman slowly ran her hands over the opposite arm as she examined the hundreds of scrapes and bruises she sustained, the bruises blacker than the shadows that threatened to consume her both physically and mentally whilst her golden ichor flowed like a waterfall from the numerous cuts, turning her arms from their normally gorgeous tanned color to a horrific mix of ichor and darkened flesh. She continued to examine her body as she looked at her chiton and the numerous tears and holes that riddled the once white fabric like arrow holes whilst immortal blood poured slowly yet steadily from the various cuts and gashed the young woman had sustained on her journey thus far.

Eventually, when she reached her face after a few seconds, the young woman could not help but let fourth a fresh batch of tears as she examined her face. Once considered the beauty of the island of Cythera, the young woman could have easily passed for a queen rather than just a commoner. Her cheekbones rested high on her face, high enough that they gave her full and smooth cheeks but low enough that they did not stretch the skin beyond what was necessary, like a deer's skin on a leather maker's rack. Her chin was defined and came to ever such a slight point. The skin, again, naturally stretched perfectly over her features of her lower face. Her nose was perfect in every single way, not a single nook hindered the perfection of the straight line that was her noses bridge, whilst the actual nose itself curled up ever so slightly towards the end, giving her another feature that screamed nobility when one glanced in her direction. Her forehead was perfectly proportional to the rest of her body, just like everything else. Her lips were a luscious deep red that so many women yearned for but no matter how many times they applied their make-up, they could never come close to matching the natural beauty of the woman many men on the island would have fought to the death over or abandoned their wives and children so that they might marry her. But despite all of this, there was one part of her bode that stood head and shoulders above all the rest.

That part was her eyes.

They were unlike anything the world had ever seen, deep, luscious, blue that seemed to reflect different colors against the star's light. And unlike eyes of the ones who destroyed the very city that took her in – which burned with fierce hatred and malice towards others, inspiring fear into all they glanced upon – these eyes showed a woman full of compassion and love towards her friends and family whilst displaying a kind nature towards others as well. But also, these eyes showed a fierceness that even Kronos himself would struggle to match if one of her loved ones came under threat from anyone, be they man or titan, immortal or invincible, those eyes showed that no matter who hurt her loved ones, they would all meet the same sticky end as any mere mortal man would.

But today, all her eyes burned with a fierce hatred for her attackers and fear for the fate of the ones who raised her to be the woman she was today.

The day started out as it normally would, the young woman's adoptive father would kiss her and her adoptive mother goodbye before he set off to lead a patrol around the city for the best part of the day until evening came and dinner would be ready. She stayed at home that day as she continued to cuddle her brother and spend as much time with him as possible before he was finally taken away at the age of five, and subject to the same torturous fate as any other young male child as the city prepared him to become the ultimate warrior.

A soldier without equal.

Even now, plans had been drawn up by the family as they prepared to name the child, but the young woman's mother was hardly going to let a bunch of old fools decide upon the name of the child she brought into this world almost at the cost of her own life. No, she would be damned before such a thing could happen. The rest of the day had been spent arguing with Aphrodite's adoptive mother's father, Risusus, as they debated on what the child should be called. They argued for hours until her mother's husband returned home with blood covering his body…

That was when all Tartarus broke loose.

The assassins attacked the family house without warning as they broke into the house and began butchering the family…one member at a time. Each blood stained sword earning its color after it cut a defenseless member of the family down…the rich blood flowing onto the floor as if it were blood of any other family in Cythera.

"RUN!" Was all Aphrodite heard her father scream as he threw himself at the assassins to buy her the time needed to get to the sea where her brother's real father could protect him…but that was only if she could reach the sea before the murderers reached her first.

Aphrodite slowly looked down to her chest where the only thing that mattered to her in the world rested peacefully after his grandfather had put him to sleep. The child was as bald as the old man and was only one and a half months old…but even so, for a young goddess who could barely stand, Aphrodite could feel the raw and untamed power of the boy's father slowly roll off of him in waves that every beast in Greece seemed capable of sensing. Even though the power the boy wielded would be but a shadow of what he would command if he got to grow older than a few months, it was still terrifying to think that such a small baby would be so damned powerful.

"My precious little darling, even if Kronos comes after you himself, I will protect you and get you to your father's safety…" She whispered into the child's ear…even though she knew that his father was prohibited from interfering with his son's life, Aphrodite hoped she would be able to convince him that the boy had done no wrong and deserved the protection of his father until he knew how to survive properly in the outside world. After all, no laws stated that he could not at least offer indirect protection to his own son, regardless of how he viewed the Laws of the Universe.

Suddenly, Aphrodite was brought out of her tender moment with her brother when she finally realized that the shouts and screams of her pursuers were no longer being carried by the winds like the whispers of the ghosts of the forest. No, she realized that these taunts and shouts were full-bodied and loud, each and every letter was clear as the next one, their venom filled words and gold driven swords slowly growing louder and louder each and every passing second, meaning the worst possible thing for Aphrodite and her adoptive baby brother…

They were getting closer.

"BRING THEM TO ME ALIVE! I WILL CUT THIS LITTLE BRAT'S HEAD OFF BEFORE THAT DAMNED GODDESS AND TEACH HER A LESSON FOR DARING TO CROSS ME!" Screamed the voice of the one man…the one _thing_ she hated more than the animals that murdered her friends and family. Slowly, hatred began to well up inside of Aphrodite as she considered throwing herself into the small lake in front of her and depriving the animal chasing her of his retribution for refusing the "honor" of sleeping with the Titan of Strength and Endurance…and even if she did condemn herself to the reforming grounds in Tartarus, it at least meant that Atlas did not get the satisfaction himself.

"No…the boy must live. I will NOT be the one responsible for the wrath of the boy's father upon Greece simply because I want to spite a thuggish group of titans." Aphrodite growled to herself as she slowly managed to pick herself up with the little energy she had left along with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Eventually, Aphrodite managed to gather enough energy and focus to break into a slight run/jog as she left the clearing and resumed her journey to the edge of the ocean.

Slowly, darkness fell around the young goddess as she continued to pick her way through the thick foliage with slightly surprising ease as she clambered through bushes using her already ruined arms to shield her brother. Aphrodite's will-power finally outweighed the sea of utter agony she was in as she forced her muscles to keep on working despite their screaming protests and the constant flood of pain that they subjected her too.

But she kept running.

It seemed like an age, the voices slowly growing quieter and quieter before turning back into the whispers she had heard when she first broke into the clearing when she had rested, their ice-cold undertones slowly fading from Aphrodite's ears as she continued to run through the slowly thickening forest, desperate to find a way out…but she was tiring. Her legs were now screaming in protest and the muscles felt ready to tear themselves from her body. Her entire figure screamed in agony and protest and the prospect of having to keep on going, and whilst this would normally not be an issue for the resilient woman…the trouble Aphrodite was that her mind was listening, and slowly but surely her body was beginning to win the battle.

 _'_ _I can't keep going…we're not going to make it.'_ She thought to herself as she burst through yet another tree line to a wondrous sight.

Aphrodite had stumbled into another clearing, this time the entire clearing was drowning in a sea of golden and brown leaves as they slowly fell from their host trees as they shed their load for the coming winter like a gentle winter's snowfall. At the edge of the clearing was a cliff face. Below the cliff resided large, jagged, razor-like rocks that split the crashing waves upon impact. There was no escape. The surrounding trees were to close together for her and the bundle in her arms to easily slip through.

Aphrodite began to shed tears in defeat. She had lost. She would be captured, and her little brother killed before her eyes. She was too far up to be able to contact the child's father. It was over.

The young goddess looked out onto the ocean knowing that there was no way out other than to jump, she was about to make the stupidest decision in her life. She was going to jump, but before she could, her face was unexpectedly introduced to the ground, and the child in her arms snatched from her grasp.

Right when the child was snatched away, he woke from his sound sleep and began to wail for his sister's embrace.

"Well, well, well," came the mocking voice of one of the titans that were chasing her. "Seems you reached the end of the line, goddess." The man behind her chuckled darkly as he held the crying baby. The other two titans chucked as well.

"What do you think we should do with her, Lelantos? Personally, I think we should just make her watch the brat's death. Then, after that, we can have her all to ourselves." Came the dark reply of one of them. When Aphrodite heard what he said, she started to squirm while trying, in vain, to get out from under the male that kept her pinned to the ground. Her tires muscles weren't helping.

"She's a feisty one isn't she boys?" the one recently identified as Lelantos said as he stepped closer to inspect his prey. "Hmm. She's a pretty, little one. What do you say, Atlas. For refusing your generous offer, why don't we make her realize she didn't have much of a choice?"

"Aye. Prometheus, tie her up. She's coming with us." Aphrodite was hoisted up with her hands held behind her back. She looked at her captor and glared fiercely at them before, with the little strength she had left, she kicked behind her, nailing Prometheus in the crotch.

"Oomph." Was heard as he let her go and fell onto his knees, holding his wounded manhood. His squared face showed with pure agony, but Aphrodite did not get a chance to celebrate her victory. When she tried running at Lelantos, both her arms were abruptly pulled back by the celestial bronze cuffs around her wrists that were attached to a long chain held by a glaring Prometheus. Atlas cackled like a hyena when he saw how she tried, and failed, to attack his comrade.

"You won't be going anywhere, goddess. Only place you're going is with us, and won't it be amazing to watch the kid's head mounted on a stake?" Atlas said coming up to her from behind and squeezing her butt.

Aphrodite whimpered at the unpleasant contact. "Please, just let me go. Why are you doing this?!"

"You refused me of bedding you, girl. A high honor for wenches like yourself." Atlas spoke with malice towards the restrained goddess. She knew she couldn't escape. She could only hope for a miracle. Little did she know that said "miracle" stayed hidden within the trees, watching the interaction with rage filled eyes. Eyes older than time.


	4. Chapter 3

When the Creator of the Universe flashed away from Orthrys, he hadn't really thought about where he would land. The Creator also noticed that instead of him studying the entire map of Greece, he only checked the locations of Orthrys and the gods. "Serves me right for being in a hurry." He murmured.

After a few more minutes of stumbling around, grumbling about being lost, and as the Creator of the Universe he should at least be able to sense if there was another village nearby, he heard the sound of thumping feet. There were multiple pairs of feet, obviously too loud to belong to an animal. So, as curious about the world as he was, he followed, and what he saw next made his blood boil.

There, near a cliff edge, was a female struggling to free herself from under a large male who was accompanied by two others. One of them – for some reason – held a wailing aby in his arms. He could only make out snippets of the conversation, but from what he gathered, it wasn't going to end well for the girl and the child. Chaos silently crept closer to them, making sure to stay hidden within the undergrowth as best as possible. The largest on cackled when he saw her failed attempt at charging the one with the child.

"Aye, Prometheus, tie her up. She's coming with us." He saw the one named Prometheus chain the girl's hands together without her noticing. Chaos wore a proud grin on his face when he saw the girls kick Prometheus in the crotch. Though, he frowned when he saw how she tried to charge one of them, only to be pulled back by the chains the titan held. "You won't be going anywhere, goddess. Only place you're going is with us, and won't it be amazing to watch the kids head mounted on a stake?" Chaos was fuming when he saw how one of the males came up to her and touched her in such a way. ' _How dare they commit such crimes?! Those pieces of dirt will regret what they did!'_ the angry Creator thought to himself. He was so close to smiting the little bastard's right into oblivion if the majority of his power wasn't locked away by the magic-bound, black cuffs that were locked around his wrists right now. He looked down at his bound wrists, glaring at the cuffs for restricting his one desire to kill the filth that call themselves worthy to rule the Earth, and, in extension, the Cosmos. He looked back at the group who were preparing to leave. He couldn't let them get away with the girl.

Chaos surely wasn't a "kill-first-ask-questions-later" kind of being, but he was extremely tempted to be one just for them. Not even a second later, Chaos made his choice to confront the group. He summoned his xiphos to his left hand.

At first glance, the sword looked like it was a regular Greek sword, but in reality, the sword was made of a very rare metal called Celestial Bronze. A metal that could kill monsters, and - if you were strong enough - a deity. Once the Greek sword appeared in his hand, he stepped out of the tree line. "Excuse me! What in Tartarus do you think you're doing with her?" At the sound of his voice, the three males and female snapped their heads in his direction.

"What business do you have here, boy?" Lelantos sneered. He put the child down onto the grassy ground before he summoned his bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"Yah, what's it to you, boy?" Atlas yelled from where he stood next to Prometheus and the struggling woman.

"Let her go." Chaos said dangerously in a low growl. He was so close to ripping the swine to shreds.

"Or what, boy?" Prometheus scoffed once he recovered from his temporary pain, still sporting a look of discomfort as he shifted in place. He was clearly underestimating the older being – not that the titans knew that, of course. "I bet you don't even know how to properly use the blade you carry in your hands, child. Surrender and we will be merciful. You have no business here."

"Oh, really? What makes you think that I don't know how to properly wield my own blade? Do you think yourself invulnerable, little pigs?" Chaos' plan was to provoke the titans until they ended up attacking him in a blind rage. It was a risky plan with his immortality locked away, and being left in a vulnerable state where he could still die in battle, but life's all about taking risks, isn't it? Why not explore his newly acquired, mortality?

"What did you call us, boy?" Atlas sneered. His face grew red in anger. The other titans glared at the Creator. They did not enjoy being called "little pigs" as Chaos so "kindly" put it.

"Little pigs." Chaos repeated, nonchalantly. "What? Are you having trouble comprehending what it is I'm telling you?" He made a, completely, fake confused look on his face while testing his voice by raising it a few octaves as he spoke. "I wouldn't say it's my voice, I can hear it perfectly fine. Though, I wouldn't put it past your itty-bitty brain to understand! It's only normal!" If Chaos thought he was terrible at "socializing" with a group of people, he was astounded as to how WRONG he was. If anything, he was on a roll. He's pretty sure that he's mastered what the mortal's call "sass" without even trying. He gave himself a well-earned mental pat on the back.

And, just like that, Chaos was presented to a cold sneer from the titans. Atlas walked up to Chaos before standing mere inches from his face. If Chaos didn't know any better, it would seem like the Titan of Strength and Endurance was about to kiss him. Hard, by the way Atlas' face is contorted. It was actually pretty funny how the titan's face looked like it was competing with a tomato for "who-can-invent-a-new-shade-of-red". Chaos held back from chuckling, though. "What did you say, boy?"

The newly self-proclaimed "Sassy Creator" had a fake, surprised look on his face as he looked at the angered titan standing before him. "I thought we already went over this," he said exasperatedly. "I called you "little pigs"! Where you not listening to what I said?"

"Enough, boy! I should gut you for your insolence and feed your entrails to my hounds!" With that said, Atlas took a few steps back before summoning a seven foot spear into his hands. _'What a large spear.'_ The Creator said in his head.

"Ooh, what large vocabulary you're using!" he said sarcastically, applauding him at the same time. "Didn't know you had it in you! Say something else. Though, I am most amused of knowing you think that feeding my entrails to your dogs will be any good. Honestly, I believe I will only give the poor things indigestion." Chaos feigned sadness like a pro actor. This only served to make Atlas and his buddies even angrier as they all summoned their weapons ready to attack. Aphrodite's chains were wrapped around another tree, forcing her to watch the possible death of her "brave hero" whilst her little brother lay next to her, crying.

"It seems we will have to shut this boy up and teach him how to behave around his superiors, don't you think, boys?" Lelantos proclaimed to his fellow titans. They both nodded with feral grins on their faces. Lelantos raised his bow, arrow notched. Prometheus raised his spear. As did Atlas, but he charged Chaos with a bellowing rage that could only match a bull.

Chaos raised his sword ready to defend himself from the three's attacks. _'This will be interesting,'_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Clang! Chaos's xiphos clashed against Atlas' spear in an effort to block the titan's powerful thrust. Whoosh! Chaos quickly ducked under the arrow Lelantos shot at him. Prometheus came up from behind Chaos, and thrust his spear at his side. Chaos skillfully dodged the attack, but it was quickly followed by another arrow sent his way. Chaos dropped to the ground as the arrow and Atlas' spear passed harmlessly over him. The Creator rolled out of the way before slashing at Atlas' Achilles tendon, making the titan roar in pain and drop to a knee. Chaos kicked the Titan of Endurance's back, forcing him to the ground. Before the Creator and Destroyer could end the titan's life, two arrows were shot at him. He was forced to move unless he wanted the arrows to imbed themselves in his flesh. Lelantos continued firing arrows at Chaos, giving Prometheus the opportunity to attack the First Being.

Lelantos ceased fire when Prometheus, once again, thrust his spear at Chaos' side. Lelantos sheathed **(don't know what it's called to put your bow away)** his bow and drew a pair of silver hunting knives. Lelantos rushed at Chaos with great speed.

Chaos dodged Prometheus' spear thrust. He slashed at the titan who blocked the attack with a follow-up overhead swing. Chaos ducked under the swing and stabbed the titan in the stomach. Prometheus gasped in surprise, dropping his spear in the process.

"Prometheus!" Lelantos yelled in shock. Lelantos ran faster, holding the knives in an icepick hold. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, BOY!" Lelantos stabbed at Chaos who dodged the attack. Lelantos continued slashing and stabbing at Chaos, who dodged and blocked the attacks effortlessly.

Neither of them noticed how Atlas was standing by Aphrodite with a devilish grin plastered on his face with his spear stabbed in the ground next to him. Aphrodite struggled in her restraints when she saw him pick up his spear. Atlas glanced towards her as he aimed at Chaos. The titan grinned evilly at her when she saw the panic in her eyes. The titan aimed his spear and threw it, with all his strength, at the unsuspecting Creator. Aphrodite cried out in alarm.

The spear sailed straight and true, stabbing Chaos right through the shoulder. The impact of the blow sent him flying towards a nearby tree, obliterating it on impact. Chaos roared in pain, clutching his wound. Platinum ichor flowed freely from the large hole in his shoulder.

Atlas passed Lelantos – who was treating Prometheus to his wound once he realized that Atlas would take over from there – approaching the fallen Creator. The titan chuckled at the state his opponent was in, but his enjoyment of Chaos' pain was cut short once he saw the color of the ichor that flowed out of the wound. Atlas was shocked at the display. Never before had he seen such a thing. When he grew up, he only knew of three blood types. Gold for an immortal, red for a mortal, and silver for a primordial – the true beings. Never had there been platinum colored blood. Not even the monsters that dwelled in Tartarus had such a color. With a harsh tone, Atlas asked a question that had been bugging him since he saw the color of Chaos' lifeblood. "Why do you bleed such a color, boy?"

Chaos set his annoyed, slightly pained, gaze on the titan before him. "Why must you address me as if I were a child?" Chaos tried avoiding the titan's question, but it seemed Atlas wouldn't have it.

The titan placed his spear under Chaos' neck, forcing the semi-immortal to raise his chin. Atlas repeated his question through clenched teeth, daring Chaos to leave his question unanswered. " _Why is your blood this color?_ "

Chaos stayed silent until he felt the spear dig a little into his skin, nearly penetrating the organ. Chaos knew defeat when he saw it. He had no choice but to answer or he'd be killed. The Creator did not want to die only to return to the safety and dullness of the Void. He would be forced to watch Kronos slowly corrupt his creation.

Chaos glared at the titan. "I cannot answer your question, for I do not fully know, myself." A little white lie wouldn't hurt, but it seemed Atlas didn't believe him one bit.

"You lie," was the only thing he said as he gazed at Chaos then his wound. "I know you do not speak the truth." Atlas removed his spear from Chaos' neck, holding it by his side.

"How so?"

"I just know. One like yourself cannot simply say they do not know why they bleed like no other. I see you fight. You are strong, and, if circumstances were to show, powerful." Atlas glanced towards Lelantos tending to Prometheus' fallen form before turning back to glare at the Creator. "We will leave. You can have the goddess and the boy, but know this," Atlas knelt down in front of Chaos. He spoke slowly with a serious look on his face. "We will meet again, and when we do, I _will_ avenge my brother. You have my word, boy." With that said, Atlas approached his comrades before they flashed away, leaving an unbound Aphrodite, a wailing baby, and a confused Creator of the Universe.

Aphrodite, once freed from her bonds, picked up her crying brother and rushed towards Chaos' fallen form. She gasped at the state he was in, but she was even more surprised at the color of his ichor. Ignoring that for the time being, Aphrodite carefully placed her brother beside Chaos' fallen form, and summoned nectar and ambrosia – the food and medicine of immortals. The young goddess fed Chaos the ambrosia as she poured nectar on the wound. She saw how pale the man before her was, but the color of his skin slowly returned to normal – a deep tan.

Chaos kept his eyes on Aphrodite as she healed his wounds and fed him the yellow ambrosia squares. When she finished, and the large hole in Chaos' shoulder was healed, she sat down next to him and the crying child on the forest floor.

Aphrodite picked up the baby and began lulling him to sleep.

"Thank you." Chaos said once the baby fell asleep.

Aphrodite didn't know what to say. The man sitting beside her practically risked his life for her, and he was thanking her. No one had ever thanked her.

"Why do you thank me?" she asked. "I should be the one thanking you for saving my brother and I from those scum."

Chaos chuckled at her response. "Be it as it may, but I would have bled to death if you hadn't come to _my_ rescue. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're pretty even."

Aphrodite smiled at him. She held out her hand for him to shake, careful not to wake the bundle in her arms. "Aphrodite."

Chaos stared at her hand for a moment before smiling back at her. He knew she heard the conversation he had with Atlas. He also knew she say his ichor. He couldn't lie to her like he did Atlas.

The Creator took her outstretched hand and shook it. "Chaos."

Aphrodite's faced grew shocked when she heard his name. They both let their hands drop. "It seems you have some explaining to do." She stated. The look she gave him left no room for beating around the bush.

Chaos nodded in response. He knew he would have to reveal himself to the gods eventually if he ever wished to help them. They were a tough bunch. One god knowing who he was wouldn't hurt. It might even be a great help if he ever wanted their help on something, so he told her everything. Who he was, and what he was doing here. He somehow felt compelled to trust her. He didn't know why, but he did. The Creator wasn't one to go against his instincts. Usually, his hunches were correct.

Aphrodite was shocked at the news. She couldn't believe the Creator of the Universe was sitting (more like slouching) next to her. She also couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he bothered to help her and her baby brther. She was so confused. Why would the most powerful being in the Universe help her? So she asked.

"Why did you help me?" She didn't expect the answer she got.

"I helped you because I did not like the way those titans were handling you. No one should be treated in such a way, and no being has the right to do what they were going to do to anyone. That is why I helped you. Those are the reasons why I am here. The Earth is being corrupted in my grandson's rule. He lets power and superiority cloud his judgment as a king. I came to put a stop to it. I need to set things straight once more." Chaos had a sincere expression on his chiseled face. His sea green eyes held promise.

Aphrodite nodded. She understood completely. Her older brother needed to be stopped. "I will help you." She said. She was determined to help Chaos reach his goal, even if she were to die. She would make sure Kronos' tyrannical reign comes to an end.

Chaos smiled and nodded at the goddess, accepting her answer. "Then we will set course to Olympus – where the gods made their camp. There, we will join them in their mission to stop their father."

"How do you know they are on Mt. Olympus?" Aphrodite asked.

"I located their whereabouts before entering this plane."

The young goddess nodded, yawning in the process.

Chaos chucked. He looked up at the sky. It seemed his granddaughter, Hemera, was passing on the mantel to her mother, Nyx, for the rest of the day. "It seems night is approaching. Get some rest." He glanced at the bundle in her arms. "The both of you. Tomorrow, we set off to Olympus."


	6. Chapter 5

"I detest our father," murmured a young feminine voice. "He has went through great lengths for our capture. First, he swallowed us, his elder children - save Zeus. Then, he sent his most skilled forces after us, forcing us to leave the comforting arms of Zeus' previous caretakers. And now, he sent out a search party."

None of her siblings spoke. The truth of her words hit home. They longed for their freedom. Their father took that right long before they were born. They were eaten the moment they left Mother Rhea's womb.

The silence was long and tense, only to be broken by Hades. "We, too, resent our father for what he has done, Hera, but there is little we can do about it. Our forces are nothing compared to father's armies. Monsters, the lot of them. Only one army would consist of the most foul of creatures that called the Pit of the Damned their home. Children of torturers, and evil only come from Tartarus." Hades uncrossed his arms and moved away from the shaded corned of their meeting tent. "We are low on supplies, and food is scarce. We are forced to watch our backs in fear of being discovered. We live in the shadows, and hide from nearby villages." Hades went and sat down by his siblings on the hard, grassy ground of the mountain.

"I am well aware, brother. I am well aware," she snapped in annoyance. She never really liked her elder brother. He was too gloomy and dark for her tastes. "Yet we are sitting around like lost dogs waiting for our impending demise."

"Now, now, sister," Hestia said in a reprimanding tone. Eyes narrowed. "What makes you think we are doing nothing? We are at _war_ , sister. _War_. We are not "sitting-around-like-lost-dogs" we are fighting, planning our attacks carefully. Mother Rhea warned us to be careful. We are not going to run around with swords and bows yelling out for our father to get off his high horse. Nether are we going to let his tyrannical reign continue." Hera was silent as her sister spoke. Hestia, seeing her sister glare at the ground, sighed. "We mustn't loose hope, sister. They may have powerful forces, but we have our spies. Not only in their armies, but in the Titan Court itself. We are well informed of their actions. We are updated on every vote cast, every breath taken, and every opportunity that we are given." Hestia moved from across Hera in the circle their siblings sat in. She settled next to Hera, resting her arm around her shoulders. "Not only that, but we also have each other." Hestia looked around at her siblings. "We are strong together. We always have been, and we always will be."

Hera smiled at her sister and returned the embrace. "Thank you sister, I believe we all needed to hear those wise words of yours."

Poseidon, always one to make a fool of himself somehow, spoke with the upmost respect. "Hestia, the wisest of us all. Your words sooth our anxious souls, and fills us with much hope. Whatever would we do without our dear, wise, sister? The eldest, and the wisest."

Hestia and her other siblings chuckled at his antics. Hestia nodded at her brother, then at the rest of her siblings. "Then remember them. Whenever you find yourself in a tough situation, your siblings will be there for you. We will be there for each other. We stick together."

Demeter, always the one to crack a joke, added her two cents. "Like a wet tongue on ice."

The siblings chuckled at the analogy and nodded in agreement. They would stick together till the end of time.

* * *

 _(The morning after the last chapter)_

Opening his eyes, Chaos was met with a sight to remember. A lovely bright blue sky with cotton like clouds slowly floating past, and the occasional flock of birds soaring through the air. The view was absolutely beautiful compared to the dark loneliness of the Void. It saddened the Creator how he wasn't gifted the chance to wake up to this every passing day.

Chaos frowned at the thought. If only he could change it, but, alas, he could not. _'At least not right now,'_ he thought to himself. Chaos moved to sit up from his laying position on the hard grassy floor of the clearing, but he was stopped when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Confused, he looked down at his chest only to be met with a mop of strawberry blond hair.

The Creator's sea green eyes widened in surprise. ' _What_?' being the only word his mind could come up with in the current situation. A small feminine groan came from the person using his shoulder as a pillow. Chaos stiffened at the sound. The person shifted a little. Chaos was having a major breakdown. ' _It moved! Who is this?! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!_ '

Aphrodite, having been awoken by Chaos' stiffening, popped a color-changing blue eye open to glare murderously at her panicking makeshift pillow. She could practically feel the confusion radiating off of him in waves. She groaned as she spoke, still groggy from sleep. "What are you doing? You'll wake the baby up. Go back to sleep."

Chaos yelped when he heard her voice, and jumped when he felt the sudden poke to his right side - accidentally pushing the young goddess off of him.

Aphrodite's adoptive brother nearly landed on the ground when she was suddenly pushed off of Chaos. Narrowing her eyes at the frantic Creator, she fixed her brother's blanket before she adjusted her sitting position on the ground with her legs tucked under her, arms cradling the sleeping baby close to her chest. The annoyed goddess frowned disapprovingly at Chaos. "What is the matter? Why are you so shaken up? It's like you suspect Tartarus himself being after you. Stop it." She whisper-yelled, trying not to awaken the little boy.

Chaos glared at her, then huffed when she brought up Tartarus being out to get him. "I highly doubt my own son would be out to get me, my dear." He spoke with an exasperated tone. "My most sincere apologies for waking you, Aphrodite, but you must understand that I am still not fully accustomed to being away from the Void. My first earthly encounter was the titans, the child, and yourself."

Aphrodite nodded in understanding. She gazed at the ground, deep in thought before returning her eyes to the now calm, but slightly annoyed, Creator of the Universe. "Yesterday, when you informed me that you did not have a physical body, you used a spell to make one. Locking the vast majority of your near infinite power in order to maintain it. Did you choose the body you would end up in?" she asked. She was curious. Why? She didn't really know.

Chaos scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Honestly baffled by the random question. He answered her warily. He did not know where she was going with this or why she asked such a strange question in the first place. "No, I did not choose this form. I could have easily ended up as a female, as I would have as a dog. Thankfully, I did not end up as an animal, or else this mission would have turned out to be much harder." He said, mumbling the last sentence to himself, but it seemed Aphrodite heard what he said if the giggle she made meant anything. "Why do you ask?"

Aphrodite shifted a little at the question. "Well, since we are going to be helping the Olympians, you are going to need to go under an alias."

Chaos frowned, even more confused. _'What is this woman going on about?'_ he thought. "Why in the Void would I ever need to go under an alias? Honestly, Aphrodite. Why are you asking such strange questions?"

"Well, it's more so that you don't end up gathering any unwanted attention. Heaven knows you'll gather prying ears with your name. We can't just go around announcing that the Creator of the Universe decided he wanted to visit us and that he is on the god's side of the war. The titans will end up hearing about it, and want to eliminate any possible threats. Also, if we ever need to go into town, you can't just introduce yourself as Chaos. People will either say you are tarnishing the Creator's – your - name, or they will end up fearing you. You can't be too careful when it comes to humans and their vast imaginations."

Chaos thought about it. Her argument was very convincing. Who knows what could happen. Making his decision, the Creator huffed. "Fine. I suppose you make a valid point."

Aphrodite beamed in triumph. "Great!" (Chaos groaned) "Now we just have to come up with a name." Aphrodite had a contemplative expression on her beautiful face. Eye brows scrunched together, biting her bottom lip, arms crossed with her right hand tapping her left cheek, baby resting soundlessly on her lap. "How about…Alphios?"

"No." Chaos deadpanned.

"Why not?" She asked incredulously.

"I just don't want to be named Alphios. I also refuse to go by a different name."

Aphrodite huffed in annoyance. "Well, like I explained to you before. You cannot go around calling yourself by your real name. It will raise too many questions."

Chaos huffed. "Fine."

Aphrodite nodded in satisfaction. "How about Argus?"

"No."

"Thanes?"

"No."

"Nicolaus?"

"No."

"Erebus?"

"I'd rather not be named after one of my children, and I'm _very_ sure Erebus would raise as many eyebrows as Chaos would."

Aphrodite blushed in realization. "Right, sorry." Aphrodite tried hard to think of a name that could possibly fit Chaos, but every name she thought up, was automatically shot down by Chaos himself. Aphrodite was about to give up until a sudden realization hit her. She remembered the history lessons she was taught in her old village before the attack. In the legends of old, when the Protogenoi ruled over the earth, Chaos was depicted as the creator and potential destroyer of the Universe. Why not choose a name that depicts one of those aspects. She quickly thought of any names that had to do with creation or destruction. The Titan of Destruction, Perses, suddenly popped up in her psyche. "Perseus." She breathed out.

Chaos, who lost interest after a while, was suddenly jolted back to reality. "What?"

"Your new name. Perseus. You know, after Perses, the Titan of Destruction. I thought since, you are depicted as both the creator and potential destroyer of the Universe, why not have a name that depicts one of those aspects. Perseus means "the destroyer". It fits perfectly!" Aphrodite squealed in excitement at finally coming up with the perfect name.

Though, it didn't seem like the baby appreciated her squealing while he slept because he started crying. Aphrodite quickly picked up the baby and started rocking him around, shushing him as she did so.

Chaos thought over the name. "Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

Aphrodite nodded so fast, her face was almost blurred. It didn't help that she wore a face-splitting grin.

Chaos chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Alright. Perseus. Doesn't sound too bad." Chaos looked down at the bundle in her arms with curiosity shining in his eyes. "Speaking of names, what's this little ones?" He asked.

Aphrodite's grin slowly slipped off her face, replaced by a sad expression. Chaos was surprised when he saw she was almost in tears. Aphrodite's expression became pained and her beautiful eyes grew sorrowful. The young goddess choked back a sob before she spoke, voice cracking at each sentence spoken. "H-He…does not have a name. Th-The titans k-k-killed everyone before th-the elders could make a decision."

Chaos had a surprised look on his face. The poor girl. She and the child would never be reunited with their family. Chaos surprise shifted to determination. He would take care of these two with his life. He would even train the boy when he came of age. Chaos could almost _feel_ the unrestrainable power of the seas rolling off of the child in waves.

He quickly gathered Aphrodite in his arms giving her a comforting hug, careful not to hurt the boy. "Everything will be alright. The most important thing now, is that the both of you are alive. If it will make you feel better, I will help you look after him. I will even help you name him. I will make sure he grows to become a strong warrior. One strong enough to rival any foe. You have my word, and my word is binding." Chaos released her from the hug, held her by the shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes. "I can feel the raging sea within him. He will grow to be a strong man. One who will face many hardships, but will always find a way to the top. I will make sure of it."

Aphrodite's tears increased, not from the loss of her family, but from the truth of Chaos's words. She knew he was determined. From the look she sent her way, she knew he wouldn't dare lie to her. Especially when he gave her his word.

Aphrodite carefully placed the baby down beside her and gave Chaos a near bone-crushing hug. One that he quickly returned, but not as hard.

* * *

Well, the Creator of the Universe could now say that breathing was a necessary aspect of living while he was in his new form. Aphrodite's hug was as constricting as a python. If the Creator had a mirror, he was sure his face would be the color blue.

"Aph-Aphrodite," He wheezed. "I need," *gasp for air* "I need…to breathe…" (Aphrodite quickly let go of him)

Chaos gasped for the much needed oxygen. Aphrodite wiped her eyes and blushed at the sight of a breathless First Being.

"Sorry." The goddess said, the grass on the ground suddenly gaining her interest. Who knew there were different shades of green?

Once Chaos regained his breath, he laughed a soft laugh. "It is alright, child. No need to get so worked up." When Aphrodite didn't raise her head, Chaos sighed. "Look at me." He demanded.

Aphrodite suddenly looked up at his tone. She thought he would have a serious look on his face, but she was only met with a heart-warming smile. One that was so infectious, she just had to smile back.

"Everything will be alright. I will protect the both of you as much as possible." At her grateful smile, Chaos smiled cheekily. "Now, what are we going to name him?" He asked, gesturing towards the quiet child. The baby's large, innocent sea-green eyes – much like his at the moment – gazed at the two curiously.

Aphrodite picked the baby up into her arms. A small smile grew on her face as she rocked the nameless child back and forth. "Before the city was attacked, my adoptive mother and I decided to make up our own names for him. She was adamant on naming him herself instead of a group of old fools. We chose name after name, each one rejected. That is, until we came up with a name together. Polemistís. It means warrior. He will be our little warrior."

Chaos grinned at the name. The boy would surely make a fine warrior. "What a fitting name for a child who will be raised by both Chaos and Aphrodite." Chaos grabbed one of Aphrodite's hands and hauled her up onto her feet. "He will make a fine warrior indeed. I may not be at full power, but I can still see glimpses of the future. Know that this boy has a hard life ahead of him, but with the proper guidance, he will flourish."

Suddenly, Polemistís began crying hysterically, startling the duo out of their moment of bonding. Chaos stared at the child in confusing, but Aphrodite seemed to fully understand why the baby decided to start crying out of nowhere.

The goddess noticed Chaos' confused look. She decided to answer his unspoken question, "He's hungry."

Realization dawned on the Creator. "Well, are you not going to feed him? The females are usually the ones tasked with doing so, are they not? At least what I have made out as I watched this Universe's progression from the Void."

"Yes, but I am afraid that I am currently incapable of feeding him. I am not the mother, and I am also not lactating. Mother was always the one who breast fed him." Aphrodite explained sadly, looking at the ground.

Chaos scrunched his eyebrows together in a contemplative manner. He tried thinking up of a way to help his female companion and Polemistís. Then Chaos got an idea. Why not use his power over creation to allow Aphrodite to lactate? It was risky, for **(AN: I don't like using that word like this, but I had no choice. I couldn't come up with anything else)** he didn't know whether or not he could complete such a task. Creation was one thing, but gifting one with the ability to lactate – which was included in the domain of motherhood – a domain he does not have – was another subject all together. He might as well try though.

"Aphrodite," the goddess looked up, "do you trust me?" Chaos asked seriously as he held her in place by the shoulders.

The goddess nodded. "Yes, of course." Blue eyes bored quizzically into green. "Why do you ask?"

Chaos nodded, shuffling his feet timidly.

His timid movements where not lost on the young goddess who narrowed her eyes. "Chaos…"

Chaos interrupted her. "I have an idea, but I need your consent." Aphrodite, once again, nodded at him. "I might have a way to give you the ability to lactate without bearing a child, but it will make you uncomfortable."

Aphrodite beamed at Chaos, but the smile was quickly wiped off her face at Polemistís' cry. She continued bouncing him in her arms as she tried shushing him. "Whatever you need to do, do it now. He's getting hungrier. If this continues, he'll attract unwanted attention."

Chaos nodded. He concentrated on gathering small amounts of his power onto his hands. He looked back at Aphrodite, who gave him the "hurry up" look. Chaos stepped over to Aphrodite placing both his hands over each of the goddess' breasts – this made them both blush a little. Chaos concentrated his power into performing one task, to allow Aphrodite to lactate. He began to chant several incantations in his native language. It was hard to focus with both Polemistís' crying and Aphrodite's blushing, but she was finally able to produce milk.

Chaos quickly dropped his hands to his sides. He was sweating, drawing labored breaths. It took a large quantity of power and concentration for the Creator to grant such a gift because of the cuffs around his wrists. He hated feeling so weak. Not only did he need to draw so much power, but he also needed to draw power from a domain he didn't have. Let's just say it was a near impossible feat.

Aphrodite's blush had yet to leave her face, but her focus was quickly drawn to the feeling of discomfort in her breasts. Aphrodite looked down at her chest area, and realized that she was actually lactating. She quickly began feeding Polemistís, whose cries of hunger ceased once he latched onto her left breast. The goddess' face scrunched up in pain at his sucking, but she dutifully ignored it knowing it was a natural pain that came from breast feeding; having been informed by her mother previously about what to expect from this situation when she was being taught everything to know about womanhood, and what their duties were around the small village. Aphrodite's good mood deflated a little when she remembered her mother, but she knew she had to move on. If not for her sake, then for Polemistís'.

The duo sighed in relief when the baby stopped crying.

Aphrodite turned her attention back to the tired Creator. "Was holding my breasts necessary?" she asked incredulously as she sent a disapproving glare his way.

"I couldn't think of anything else," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Not only was his crying distracting, but I wasn't sure the enchantment would work."

Aphrodite sighed. She didn't like it, but she accepted his answer anyway. She'd rather not argue with him and his split second decisions. She didn't need the headache. Once she felt little Polemistís release her breast, she began burping him. She thanked her mother figure, Akaterina, for her lessons.

Aphrodite smiled widely up at Chaos, who was nearly a foot taller than her. She looked at the child in her arms. Polemistís would grow up to do great things. She knew it. She noticed Chaos was staring longingly at the child in her arms. Without hesitating, she offered Polemistís to Chaos. "Would you like to hold him?"

Chaos was taken by surprise by the question. He didn't think Aphrodite was going to let him hold the child. Chaos stared uncertainly at the grinning goddess. "Are you sure?"

Aphrodite only grinned wider at the Creator as she brought the child closer to him.

Chaos grinned in joy. He carefully plucked the child from Aphrodite's waiting arms and brought Polemistís close to his chest. The child cooed at him, raising his chubby hand up to his cheek. Chaos rocked the child back and forth with a smile of longing on his face. He missed his children dearly. He remembered the very first time he laid eyes on them. He created them from his very essence, binding them to a separate domain.

He remembered Nyx and Erebus. They were his first children. They were also the most trouble. Akhlys, Nyx, and Gaea would always making Ananke cry, while Erebus and Tartarus always messed around with their brothers Hydros, Chronos, and Eros. _'Goodness the nine of them were destructive.'_ Chaos thought with a frown. _'What was I thinking when I created them?'_

Aphrodite must have noticed Chaos' frown because she asked him what was wrong.

The Creator of the Universe nearly forgot she was there. He was so engrossed in his memories, he almost didn't hear what she asked him. "What?" He asked looking up at her.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I asked you what was wrong. One second you looked like the happiest man in the known universe, next you're frowning at Polemistís."

"Oh!" He realized. He didn't mean to frown at the child. "Nothing is wrong, my dear. I was just reminiscing old memories."

This suddenly peaked the goddess's interest. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"My children."

"The Primordials, correct?" she cut in.

"Yes, the Protogenoi. I was just remembering when I first created them. The nine of them nearly destroyed my temple back in the Void." He explained, chuckling as he said the last sentence.

"Their names were Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Gaea, Ananke, Chronos, Hydros, Eros, and Akhlys, yes?" Aphrodite asked as she counted each name with her fingers.

"Yes, in that exact order." Chaos confirmed, surprised at Aphrodite's knowledge of his children and their order of birth. He wondered if the village she lived in was well informed about the previous line of rulers. He didn't expect for the mortals to be well informed. After all, the Protogenoi ruled early in the creation of the Universe – billions of years before Gaea even considered giving birth to Ouranos.

Chaos' focus returned to his female companion. Aphrodite's grin never left her face as she jumped up and down in glee. Once she noticed the amused look Chaos was giving her, she stopped jumping and composed herself. "Ahem, sorry." She blushed in embarrassment when he laughed. The young goddess narrowed her eyes at the Creator. Hands on hips, she asked with an "I'm-not-amused" tone. "Why are you laughing?"

He composed himself, realizing that Aphrodite was deeply embarrassed, and his laughing spree was not helping if her blush-filled glare had anything to go by. Chaos coughed, looking anywhere, but at her. "No reason. Sorry."

Aphrodite nodded, satisfied. "Now, _Perseus_ , shouldn't we be heading off towards the gods?" she asked, emphasizing his new name.

Chaos cleared his throat, getting serious once more. "Yes, ugh, that way." He said, using his right hand to point south towards the thick forest while he held Polemistís in his left. Chaos began walking in that direction before he stopped abruptly.

Aphrodite, who ended up bumping into him, groaned. "What's wrong?" Chaos chuckled turning around to face Aphrodite once more. At his sheepish expression, the goddess crossed her arms, and looked at him expectantly. "Well? Spit it out, already."

Hesitantly Chaos asked a very important question. A question that would no doubt, change their course. "Where are we, exactly?"

Aphrodite glared at the Creator of the Universe harshly. "You're telling me you don't know where we are?" At his nod she nearly exploded in his face, but she didn't. She took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. _'Calm. Stay calm.'_ She did not know how much of a hassle it would be traveling with Cha-Perseus. She had to remind herself that he would now be called Perseus. Who knows what would happen if she accidentally called him by his real name. Sending a final glare at him, she answered with grit teeth. "Cythera. We are on the island of Cythera."

"Right!" He suddenly walked in the other direction. "We are heading north. Let's go!"

And with that, the trio headed north.


	7. Chapter 6

For hours, the godly trio trekked through the island of Cythera. Aphrodite had been growing restless with the multiple twists and turns they had to make. They trudged through sandy beaches, and over the mountainous terrain.

As the duo walked, Aphrodite tripped over a tree root. The poor goddess fell onto a pile of dead leaves and rabbit droppings. Horrified, she shrieked. The sudden noise caused the remaining birds nearby to hurriedly fly away from their nests – their wings flapping loudly as they fled from the orange and yellow leafed trees. Polemistís also began to cry – the sudden screech scaring the poor child. Aphrodite hurriedly scrambled to her feet, nose scrunched in disgust as she took a whiff of the air.

Perseus, who was only a few feet ahead of the dirty goddess, was startled at Aphrodite's horror-filled scream. Attempting to sooth the hysterical baby, he turned around quickly to assess the situation – only to be met with the site of his female companion quickly getting up from a pile of leaves with a disgusted look on her face. Chaos raised an eyebrow when he saw her sniff herself.

"Eww!" Aphrodite groaned out. Face still laced with disgust. Taking a moment to look at her dirty chiton, the goddess choked back a sob.

She raised her head towards the Creator in an almost pleading manner. _'As if she wanted me to end her suffering.'_

Perseus gave an exasperated sigh as he began walking towards her. "Can't you just flash yourself clean? You're a goddess, are you not?"

Aphrodite huffed and placed her hands on both her hips. "Well, you're the Creator of the Universe, are you not? You have much more experience with your power than I could ever dream of. I am only five centuries old. I've roamed this island for decades before my adoptive family took me in. Now that their gone, I have nowhere else to go. I also had no one to teach me how to "flash-myself-clean". So, I'm sorry for asking for your assistance." The annoyed goddess glared at him in challenge.

Perseus narrowed his eyes at her, subconsciously bringing the child closer to his chest. "Now, you may be helping me on my mission, but you have no right to speak to me in such a manner. I have done you no wrong. As a matter of fact, if I was not on this island, you would have most likely been raped by those titans. Taken to Orthrys, forced upon, and the child killed. I don't appreciate you being sarcastic. I was not aware of you not knowing how to use the power bestowed upon you as a goddess. I will help you, but I want you to understand one thing. I will not tolerate disrespect. I enjoy the playful banter, may the Void be aware that I appreciate the company, but I do not enjoy you being rude."

At Aphrodite's downcast face, Perseus' gaze softened. The First Being raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The noise from the snap resonated, causing a ripple to form through the trees and undergrowth, like a drop of rain hitting still water. The wind picked up a bit, causing Aphrodite's long hair to sway. Slowly, the sticks and leaves disappeared from her head followed by the dirt and rabbit droppings on her chiton. The bruises and scrapes on her body slowly vanished as well leaving smooth olive colored skin covered by a clean, newly repaired white Doric chiton. The splinters on her bare feet disappeared as well.

When Aphrodite looked as clean as a whistle, Perseus gave her a small smile. A smile which she shyly returned. The goddess opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her small lips. Realizing that no words left her lips, she stepped forward until she was right in front of Chaos, and hugged him. Though, careful not to disturb Polemistís.

Chaos' eyes widened in surprise, having not been used to the sudden contact. He looked down at Aphrodite, as he was about a foot taller than her. Aphrodite laid her left cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beat at a quick pace. She could tell that Chaos was startled by the hug. She felt stupid for hugging him all of a sudden, but she felt she had to. She had been rude to him even after he saved her and Polemistís from those brutes. She spoke in a whispered voice, eyes downcast in regret. "I'm sorry."

Chaos, not expecting neither the hug nor the apology, tensed up. Aphrodite took that as a sign to let go of him. She realized that the moment was a bit too much for him. As she was letting go, Aphrodite felt a strong arm wrap around her and his chin rest on the top of her head. She felt safe. She felt that nothing could ruin this moment, that nothing could harm her. A lone tear fell from her right eye. She hugged Chaos closer.

Aphrodite was so caught up in the moment that she almost didn't hear what he said. "It's alright. It is you, to whom, I should be apologizing to. I did not mean to make you feel ashamed of your actions. You are overwhelmed. I am sorry for bringing that up. I was being insensitive."

Aphrodite shook her head, releasing him from their hug. "No, I was being rude. I had no reason to be disrespectful to you. You saved us, after all." She sniffed and wiped away her tear tracks. She steeled herself. They had important matters to attend to. Crying and being sorry for herself was only slowing them down. "Anyway, we need to hurry towards Mt. Olympus. The titans would have likely informed Kronos of you already. Staying on this island any longer would only bring more problems."

Perseus nodded at her, still a bit unsettled with the hug. He steeled his nerves once more. She was right, they needed to hurry. Kronos would have sent someone after them by now. "Yes, let us be off. We have a long journey ahead of us. We must not delay any longer." With that said, the trio, once again, headed north towards the edge of the Cythera.

Little did they know that a certain female, child-eating, monster witnessed the entire scene. Lamia – a tall, pale, half serpentine, fair-faced monster – grinned a fang-filled, malicious smile at the retreating figures. She saw the whole spectacle from her hiding spot in the bushes, and, to be honest, the new-found information she had acquired was most intriguing. _'The Creator of the Universe, ay?'_ she mused to herself. _'What fool would believe that that male was the Khaos. The Khaos was the very personification of the infinite space. The void that created everything. The Khaos was considered omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient. A being that held too much galactic importance to even bother making a form.'_

Of course, this was the belief of nearly all the living organisms that held residence in the mortal plane. The Protogenoi hid their secrets well. They even changed their creator's name for Chaos' sake, choosing to keep their word. They promised each other to keep Chaos' true identity a secret from their children. The Protogenoi believed that they were the only worthy beings to know their creator's true identity.

Lamia cared little on the matter of whether or not he was truly the Khaos – she believed it to be a lie, anyway. All that mattered to the female monster was that her master would be proud of her. She found the child, male and female her master's sons informed her master of. She licked her pale lips with her forked tongue. They will make a fine meal for her and the others who were sent with her.

Lamia's long black hair swayed in the wind. She turned her head back towards the group of hungry beasts behind her. She gave them a grin-filled nod. Insanity and hunger shining in their eyes. They grinned evilly back in her direction.

Lamia turned her head back towards the trio. When she saw they were at a safe enough distance, she and the other monsters left their hiding spots. Lamia slithered onto the dirt path. Her orange- purple tail slithered forward towards the direction her targets went. The group of monsters following her from the shadows.

Lamia followed them all the way towards the edge of the island. The trip took many days, but once she saw the male and female stop at the edge of the beach, she knew it was time for her to attack. Her small squad of monsters were growing restless every passing day. She unsheathed her curved celestial bronze daggers from sheathes at her sides.

The monsters, seeing Lamia unsheathe her weapons, unsheathed theirs as well. Armed with swords, axes, daggers, clubs, and bows, the group prepared their attack.

It took Chaos and Aphrodite nearly two weeks to reach the northern beach of Cythera. They were both exhausted from their long trek. They had little sleep, and their hunts only consisted of rabbits, berries, and water from a nearby river. Aphrodite collapsed onto her knees, head back, and hands on the cool sand behind her. She could finally rest a bit. Chaos sat on the dry sand, legs spread, hands on his knees. He went to touch his toes. His black toga gathering sand and his leather sandals worn and torn.

Polemistís was gently laid on the sand between the two deities, blanket spread out around him. The baby giggled, lifting his chubby arms and legs into the air.

Aphrodite sighed in relief. "Finally. I was beginning to believe we would never make it."

Chaos nodded in agreement with a content smile on his face. "I know we could have just flashed here, but we needed all our energy to flash to Greece. At least to Sparta, then to Corinth, then to Delphi. We need all our energy to make those trips."

Aphrodite, eyes closed, listening to the sound of crashing waves, nodded. "I understand, but we will do that in the morning." She yawned. "I'm so tired, Perseus. So, very, tired." With that said, she laid herself on the sandy surface with a long yawn. She stretched her entire body, hands clenched behind her, toes pointed forward towards the sea.

Chaos yawned as well. He decided to rest as well, but all thoughts of sleep were abruptly shoved to the back of his mind when he heard the sound of blades being drawn behind them. He turned towards the sound of the noise. Chaos paled a bit at the site of monsters armed to the teeth with weapons and armor. _'It seems they arrived sooner than we anticipated.'_ The Creator thought as he shook Aphrodite awake.

With a groan, Aphrodite reluctantly opened her eyes and sat up. "What?" she growled out. Chaos pointed in the direction of the approaching monsters. Aphrodite, with her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, looked towards the direction her companion was pointing before she paled at the site. "Oh no." She whispered before picking up little Polemistís. She quickly rose to her feet followed by Chaos.

Chaos quickly summoned a xiphos and handed it to Aphrodite. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked urgently.

Aphrodite shook her head at him. "No!"

"Well, then try your best. I will take care of them. Protect the child as best as you can." Chaos shoved the sword into her right hand before he summoned another one for himself.

"How am I supposed to use this?!" She said as she lifted the sword with both hands. Polemistís was placed in a basket she summoned (Chaos had been teaching her the basics of her powers during their journey) behind her.

"First of all, it's a one-handed blade!" He yelled towards her as he marched towards the approaching monsters. (Aphrodite had one of her hands let go of her sword). "Second of all, try not to get hit." With that said he charged at the monsters.

"Are you kidding me?!" Aphrodite yelled as she ran after him. "How do you expect me to use this correctly if you don't tell me how to use this blasted sword properly?!"

"I don't!" he yelled back. He ran faster towards the charging group of monsters. "Stay with the child! I don't want either of you getting hurt on my watch. I know who the father is. Summon him if you can!"

Aphrodite turned around, running back towards Polemistís. She grabbed the basket, and ran towards the water.

Kneeling at the water's edge, Aphrodite carefully placed the basket next to her. She looked back at were Chaos was battling the group of monsters. She turned her attention back to the raging ocean and began to pray to the boy's father. _'Lord of the vast oceans, hear my plea. Your presence is needed on the island in the sea. Eldest son of Earth and Sky, hear Cythera's battle cry. Child of the eldest, come shield your son.'_ Aphrodite prayed. She prayed he would come. She prayed he would help protect his son.

Minutes passed with no response. Aphrodite was about to give up when she felt the shift in the ocean. The scent of the sea grew stronger than before. In front of her, the water began to form into what looked like a small whirlpool before it began to rise. The rising water continued to swirl around before the water dispersed into mist revealing a large man holding a sea-serpent that coiled around his left arm. His tanned skin glowed from under the moonlight and stars. His inky black hair reached his shoulders. Two lobster claws were on his head like horns. The man smiled at Aphrodite kindly, his green eyes portraying a raging sea.

"Hello Aphrodite." He greeted. A kind smile on his face.

"Oceanus…" she breathed out.

* * *

 **Okay. As you can clearly see, I have edited and sort of rewrote my story. I felt it should have been longer. I also thought that adding the baby would make it a bit more interesting. Though, I have a question. Would the scene where Chaos helped Aphrodite lactate (when he placed her hands on her breasts) make this story rated 'M'? I'm not sure. Someone please tell me. I did not want this story to seem sexual.**

 **I also want to say that when Chaos said he didn't know any other way around it, I was relaying a message through him. I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you understand.**

 **I would also like to make it clear that I am most likely not going to pair Chaos up with anyone. He will strictly be "forever alone". Maybe. I thought of making a sequel to this story once I finish it. Don't know. I'm not going to worry about that right now. This story has a** ** _long_** **way to go. Maybe it will be more than thirty chapters. Like I said, I don't know.**

 **Any who, I want your thoughts on this version of the story. Was it good, bad, iffy? Review for me. Your support is most appreciated. It inspires me to write more for you. I might even update faster if you comment.**

 **I'm not ofreakingk, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time on Dragon** **Ba** -I **mean W.I.T.S.:**

 _"Hello Aphrodite." He greeted. A kind smile on his face._

 _"Oceanus…"she breathed out._

 **Now:**

"You have summoned me?" Oceanus asked, but frowned when he spotted the basket and baby next to her.

"Yes, my lord." Oceanus looked at her expectantly. Aphrodite spoke quickly. "My lord, I beg you too help us –"

Oceanus cut her off with a raise of his right hand. "Us? Is there anyone else with you other than the boy?"

Aphrodite pointed behind her towards Chaos and the monsters.

Chaos was battling hard, cuts and golden monster dust littered his body. Platinum ichor could be seen leaking slowly but steadily from his small wounds, but, overall, he looked fine.

Golden dust could be seen among the beach sand from the monsters that where unfortunate enough to meet Chaos' blade.

Lamia could be seen standing a few feet away from the battle, smiling like a child who was given a new toy. She slithered past the fighting monsters towards Aphrodite and Polemistís. Twin daggers at the ready, yet no one noticed her move.

Aphrodite turned back towards Oceanus with pleading eyes. "My lord, I only ask for you to keep your son safe."

Oceanus' eyes turned back to Aphrodite. His gaze then settled on Polemistís – who was observing the conversation in silence.

Aphrodite wondered why the child wasn't affected by the sound of clashing blades, and the screams of the monsters who met their end.

"Aphrodite, you know I cannot directly interfere with my son." Oceanus said, eyes filled with regret.

"I know," Aphrodite said sadly. "But how about indirectly?"

This got his attention. "I'm listening."

"You could help us kill off the monsters. We are both immortal. You would be indirectly keeping your son safe if you helped us." She reasoned.

Oceanus thought it over. He would do anything to save his son, but the Universal Laws (i.e. Ancient Laws) forbid him from interfering with his son's life directly. Who was he to disobey the very laws that bound the great Protogenoi themselves? Who was he to disobey a direct order from the Khaos itself?

Well, loopholes were loopholes. They were very helpful.

"Very well. I will help you, but I must not be the one to watch the boy. I will help your companion, but you will be tasked to stay here." With that said, he ran towards Chaos and the monsters.

Aphrodite sighed in relief. She had convinced an immortal to go against the Laws without going against them. Good for her. She quickly grabbed Polemistís' basket and moved him closer to shore. She sat down Indian style and lay her xiphos next to her. She knew she couldn't fight those monsters without the proper training, so she settled for sitting and waiting.

But, unbeknownst to her, Lamia was making her way towards the two as the monsters distracted the other two immortals. Lamia licked her lips in anticipation as her twin daggers gleamed in the moonlight. She continued to slither in silence.

Currently, Chaos was fighting a hoard of monstrosities. Why? To protect a baby and a woman he just met.

The Creator of the Universe recalled all the previous events of the month. He remembered the events of him being in his temple in the Void to now. "Now" being him fighting creatures that were more hideous than a blob fish.

Lamia called her squad small compared to the amount of monsters in Kronos' army, but she failed to mention that her definition of "small" was actually an army that consisted of about one hundred monsters. But, who was she to complain? A meal was a meal.

Heck, Chaos chose to leave the Earth's problems to his children long ago. But, because the majority were in slumber, and Gaea and Tartarus chose to remain neutral throughout the war – confident that the titans would win – he was the only one who could keep his creation from corrupting.

Shows how much his children were slacking. He'll have to punish them later. His specific instructions were for them to keep this universe safe, and what do they do after billions of years of peace? They decide to sleep for thousands upon thousands of years. Not only do they forget their duty as Primordials, but Gaea decided to throw a tantrum when her own son (Ouranos) thought their children where too hideous to be recognized as theirs.

It seemed to Chaos that after all these years of ruling as the "supreme beings", the power has affected their behavior. They became arrogant, and untrustworthy. Believing themselves as the only ones who had true power. Sure they embodied their domains, but they were not "true beings". They could still fade if their domains ceased to exist like any other deity he let roam the mortal plane. The only reason they thought themselves so highly was because their domains were large, and he was the only being who could completely destroy them.

Chronos and Ananke's domains were considered a continuum. Time and destiny were forces that were considered to never end.

Gaea's dominion over the Earth and all planetary bodies was also considered permanent unless the planets die. She draws her power from planets that still exist from all over the just like her siblings with their respective domains.

Funny how his children never considered he would ever come from the Void to visit. Chaos silently wondered what their faces would look like if they realized he was their creator as he absentmindedly chopped down an advancing hell hound. The beast being as large as a dump truck **(AN: Just so you know, no one in this story knows what a dump truck is, and Chaos has never seen a blob fish. This is just my way of explaining things to you readers when I have no other way of explaining them. My knowledge on Ancient Greece is limited, so I hope you understand.),** and just as wide. Chaos continued chopping down monsters, each exploding into golden dust once killed. Their essence returning to Tartarus once the dust blew away.

Chaos was so engrossed in his battle, he nearly chopped the head off of someone who wasn't a monster, but, fortunately or unfortunately, the person ducked before their head was cleaved off their shoulders. _'How foolish of Oceanus to come up from behind to introduce himself. I nearly beheaded the big oaf.'_ Chaos sent the titan an annoyed look before continuing to fight the monsters.

Chaos glanced at Oceanus, whose sea-serpent straightened and shifted into a sword. Chaos nodded in approval when Oceanus cleaved a dracaenae – Female-monsters with the head and torsos of women and serpentine-tails in place of legs – in half. He turned back just in time to counter an ax from a Cyclops. The one-eyed monster tried to cleave Chaos' head off, but the Creator's sword quickly turned the tables on the Cyclops.

Chaos felt a presence try to enter his mind, but he quickly pushed them out of his consciousness. Eidolons were nasty spirits who had the ability to possess others.

The eidolon shrieked in rage at being stopped from possessing Chaos. Its glowing yellow eyes filled with hatred towards the Creator. The spirit, in its rage, tried bisecting Chaos.

Chaos – who was not expecting the amount of anger being focused on him – almost didn't have time to dodge the eidolon's attack, which lead to him now having a large cut on his abdomen. Platinum ichor flowed out of the wound causing white spots to appear in Chaos' vision. Chaos applied pressure to the wound. It wasn't fatal, but it did make his attacks slower and less powerful. The Creator was abruptly shoved onto the sandy ground by the demonic spirit, its sword aimed to kill. But before it could make the finishing blow, a green sword stabbed through its chest, killing it instantly.

Oceanus stood there, his sword still raised where the eidolon used to be. He helped Chaos up, glancing at the wound. He sent Chaos a confused look at the sight of the ichor, but didn't question him about it. "Are you alright?" He asked, but turned around to stop a giant club from hitting him. He slashed the club in half and stabbed the Cyclops before turning back to Chaos.

"I am fine." Chaos said quickly. He summoned some ambrosia, and ate it. His wounds healed a bit. "Keep fighting. All your questions will be answered in time." Chaos dodged an arrow from an empousa – a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg – who stood behind the army. Chaos noticed, as he dodged each arrow, the number of monsters was dwindling. From the previous hundred monsters, now stood about thirty.

Chaos – who grew bored of dodging arrows – summoned his own bow and quiver, and shot the empousa. The monster exploded into dust upon impact.

Chaos un-summoned his bow and quiver, and re-summoned his sword. Chaos fought with renewed strength from the divine medicine/food. He slashed, stabbed, dodged, parried, jumped, and did a whole bunch of other moves the author is too lazy to wright about. With his superior swordsmanship and Oceanus' assistance, the army was nearly defeated. Only about ten monsters remained. Chaos examined the ten monstrosities. He realized that, not only were hell hounds, a dracaenae and three cyclops remain, but there was also a large hydra.

Chaos cursed his luck. How had he not notice the hydra sooner? The five-headed dragon-like monster towered over the remaining monsters like a five-story building to a three-year-old. Chaos reasoned that because of him being so engrossed in his mission to fight the army, he didn't bother to notice what monsters he was fighting.

Oceanus, also having noticed the hydra, moved to stand by Chaos. His sword at his side, lobster claws snapping nervously. He turned towards Chaos. "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

Chaos turned his attention away from the monsters – who, for some reason, didn't approach the two deities – and settled his gaze on his battle partner. "Well, if you are asking for a plan I say we kill the smaller monsters first, then we go after the hydra."

Oceanus nodded in approval, but then questioned Chaos about what they'd do once they approached the larger monster, with which the Creator answered with a shrug of his shoulders and him saying, "We'll cross that lake when we get there." Not a very helpful response, but Oceanus didn't have a better plan.

The two turned back towards the patiently waiting monsters – the ones with the ability to make facial expressions smirked at them tauntingly – as if they knew something the two did not – and charged.

Aphrodite sat on the cold sand of the Cytherian beach, waiting for the two powerful deities to return from their battle. The sound of metal against metal, and blades cutting through flesh could be heard. The glistening lights twinkled against the blanket of Nyx. The moon's pale light lit the beach in a dim silvery-yellow. The ocean water acting as a mirror, reflecting the skies image.

Aphrodite tried focusing on the sound of the black and silver waves crashing against the jagged and smooth rock that lined the shore to her left. She tried to replace the cries of monsters who were unfortunate enough to be met with a cold blade to a vital area. Instead, Aphrodite set her worried gaze upon young Polemistís – who returned her stare with wide green eyes that shined with the very light of the moon and stars in the night sky. His pale skin providing a great contrast to his eyes. Small tufts of inky black hair lay calmly on his small, round head.

Aphrodite paid little attention to her surroundings as she observed her brother-now-son. She decided that if Oceanus couldn't care for the child himself, she would do it for him. She was an immortal without domains, she wouldn't be held under the same laws as the other deities. She could take as much care of the boy as if he were her blooded son, and no laws would prevent her from doing what she so wished. Heck, the very being who wrote those laws said he'd help raise the child if need be.

Aphrodite's musing were abruptly interrupted by the sound of hissing behind her. The young goddess turned around at the sound to be met with the sight of a serpentine monster slithering towards her with malicious intent.

"Why hello, goddess," the monster snarled. "We finally meet. My master's sons have spoken highly of you!"

Aphrodite glared defiantly at the female monster as she quickly grabbed her xiphos and stood in front of Polemistís' basket protectively. "Who are you?" She glared at the monstrosity before her.

"Oh? I see. Let me introduce myself. Lamia, your end." With that said, "Lamia" pounced at Aphrodite who brought up her sword to intercept Lamia's attack. The goddess slashed at the monster, forcing it to slither a few feet away.

Lamia hissed in anger. "Foolish girl. You dare strike me, Lamia?! Lieutenant of the army of Iapetus?!" Lamia screeched in rage before slashing at Aphrodite. Aphrodite's quick thinking allowed her to flash the baby and his basket a few feet away from the battle.

The companion of Chaos lightly panted. She still wasn't used to using her powers, but knowing Polemistís was temporarily out of harm's way gave her renewed strength. Aphrodite – even though she didn't know how to use the sword Chaos gave her – swung at Lamia with all her intent. Lamia brought up her daggers and parried the attack. The female monster pushed back Aphrodite's sword, making the goddess stumble a bit.

Lamia slashed and stabbed at the goddess. Most of the attacks were dodged and parried, but the attacks that were not avoided still met their mark. Each attack from Lamia drew ichor, more and more began to litter Aphrodite's body, but the young goddess couldn't even get a scratch on the monster.

The lack of proper defense was the only indicator that Lamia needed to know her opponent was not skilled with the sword, only relying on instinct and pure force of will. The female monstrosity grinned knowingly at the goddess. The fang-filled grin only unnerving the goddess further. "You have no idea of how to properly weald your blade." It was a statement rather than a question, and Lamia knew it. "Give up, you cannot win. Especially in your current condition," Lamia knocked Aphrodite's sword out of her hands – the goddess being too tired to try and prevent her from being unarmed. "Just give up." With that said, Lamia pounced on the goddess, fatigue overwhelming Aphrodite's senses.

Aphrodite's mind barely registered one of Lamia's daggers at her throat with Lamia restraining her from behind. She felt the monster's warm breath against her ear, and the sound of hissing was also registered. Lamia hissed as she spoke. "Let us see how your friends will react to you being taken before their eyes." A shrill whistle nearly broke Aphrodite's eardrums.

Lamia's whistle gained the attention of the monsters fighting along with Chaos and Oceanus' attention. The two froze, wide eyed, when they saw her being held by the serpentine monster with one dagger in front of her neck and the other behind. Aphrodite knew that one move would send her straight to the reforming grounds in Tartarus. The monsters that were still alive moved to Lamia's side while the two deities still stood, frozen in place.

Lamia grinned viciously at the duo before she spoke up in triumph. "Move and she dies." The two didn't dare to do otherwise. "My master and his sons will be pleased to know I, Lamia, Lieutenant of the army of Iapetus, have captured the very goddess and child that have been causing so much trouble for Lord Atlas. I hope they were of no importance to you, because the both of you will not see them again. Especially you, boy," She glared at Perseus. "The one who claims to be the Creator of the Universe. Where is the power you where fabled to have? I sense no power strong enough to destroy existence. All I sense is a powerful immortal, but not at such extremes. I have lived during the rule of Ouranos and Gaea. I KNOW what it feels like to be in the presence of a Protogenoi, and you, boy, are not one of them,"

Chaos clenched his teeth and balled his fists in anger. His power spiking a little, and his sea-green eyes shifted to void black. His entire eye became something akin to a black hole, sucking you in until you faded from existence. A color devoid of any life, but that was only for a split second. No one noticed the change. No one but the owner of the eyes. Chaos tried calming himself, but, fortunately or unfortunately, he was loosing that battle. _'How dare this…this monster doubt HIM, the very Creator of Existence!'_

"And Lord Oceanus, why do you aid them? Is it because of the child? I smell the vast oceans within him, it's intoxicating." She giggled manically as she sniffed the air. "I hope you are aware with the fact that I _will_ inform the Council of your interference, and you will be marked as conspiring with the gods." Lamia smirked smugly at the death glare the Ocean Titan sent her way.

Oceanus' rage nearly clouded his sense of reason. "You DARE threaten me! A Titan! You have crossed the line, monster. First you try to kill my son, then you threaten me with the accusation of treason! I _will_ destroy you for your arrogance!"

Lamia tisked as if she were arguing with a child. "You will do no such thing, not with her and your son on the line." She said while signaling one of the monsters to move by the basket with her head. The dracaenae unsheathed her sword, and positioned it over the baby as if she were going to stab him at any second.

As if sensing danger, Polemistís began to cry loudly.

Oceanus growled menacingly at the monster who dared make his son cry. "As the Titan of the Oceans, and member of the Titan Council, I command you let them go!"

Lamia had a thoughtful look on her face, but the duo knew it to be false. "How about…no." With that said, she whistled again. But, this time, the whistle had an almost ethereal sound. Suddenly she and the monsters disappeared with a wounded Aphrodite and a crying Polemistís, leaving two livid deities in their wake.

 **Alright** **! Sorry for the longer-than-normal wait. I have summer assignments, and I was just really busy. Also, my mom has been fangirling over Harry Potter for the past week or two, and yesterday she made butterbeer (Best shit I have ever tasted, let me tell you). I felt like I was part of the wizarding world. I think she did to, made herself her own wand. Damn my mom is cool. She even has entire boxes of Harry Potter merchandise. Did you know that J.K. Rowling published the books "The Tale of Beedle the Bard" and "Quidditch Through the Ages"? We went to Barns Nobles to get them for her. I even got "The Son of Neptune", I never did get the chance to finish the rest of the books.**

 **Anyways, enough of that. Hope you liked the chapter. What's going to happen to Aphrodite? What will Chaos "Perseus" and Oceanus do to save her? Will Oceanus help at all? Guess you'll find out in the chapters to come.**

 **I'm not ofreakingkay, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

The being formerly known as Chaos – but now named Perseus by a young goddess – was _very_ tired. Like, to the point of actually just keeling over and passing out. And now, he was also _extremely_ goddamned pissed, because apparently, said goddess and her nephew – if you notice that Oceanus and Aphrodite are both children of Ouranos, thus, making Polemistís her nephew – had gotten themselves kidnapped by some upstart named Lamia and her beastly pose.

Not only was he going to find them – he would force Oceanus to assist him whether the titan liked it or not – he was going to make that monster fade from existence. She would pay for insulting him and interfering in Chaos' plans of saving his most precious creation.

Chaos took a deep breath to calm his raging emotions, settling on an apathetic expression as he stared blankly at the place the monsters disappeared from.

Without looking in his direction, Chaos addressed his new battle buddy. "Oceanus."

The titan did not respond, choosing to stare off into the distance.

"Oceanus."

Again, the titan didn't seem to hear his name.

Chaos, not being in the mood to be patient with the boy, growled at the Titan of the Ocean.

" _Oceanus!_ "

Said titan turned towards Perseus with a glare. Oceanus raised his voice a bit to express his anger. " _What?_ "

"Don't raise your voice at me, _boy_." He still wasn't looking at Oceanus. "I am not the one to whom you should be directing your ire."

Oceanus' glare deepened when Perseus called him a boy. "Who are you to call me boy, child? I am the Titan of the River Okeanos, first born of the Earth and Sky. Nephew of Darkness and Night, Destiny and Time, Love, Woe, and the Pit. Champion of Hydros, Protogenoi of Water and Liquids; Father of Pontus, Primordial of the Seas and Oceans. I am the tamer of the mighty Kraken and the current King of the Seas. So I will ask you again, who are you to call me a child, boy? I exceed your age hundredfold."

Chaos still didn't bother to turn to Oceanus as he spoke. Completely apathetic to the titan's Titles of Honor. "Chaos."

Oceanus froze in shocked disbelief, but his shock turned into rage. The lobster claws on his head snapped violently. "How dare you choose to impersonate the Khaos? Your attitude of irreverence towards the Creator is outrageous! Foolish boy! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING? I wished to believe that what Lamia said about you was false, but clearly, you believe you can just go around declaring you are a being that supersedes the Great Ones million fold!"

Chaos blew air from his nose in annoyance. Oceanus, instead of directing his anger at the one who took his sister and child, was directing all his frustrations on Chaos.

The people of Earth were _really_ getting on his nerves. His patience for the children of this planet was thinning, and Oceanus was currently treading on thin ice.

Chaos clenched his teeth and balled his fists. He hissed out one word, not even bothering to acknowledge the titan's accusations. "Silence."

Oceanus, fed up with Chaos, marched up to his face and jabbed his fingers at Chaos' chest as he spoke. "I do not appreciate being ordered around by some foolish immortal who believes themselves greater. So I, a member of the Titan Council, command you to answer me! Who are you?!"

Chaos' patience and self-control wavered, causing both his eyes to turn entirely black again. Oceanus gasped at the sight of Chaos' eyes and involuntarily stepping back. Those eyes…they held _so much_ concealed power.

Chaos spoke through clenched teeth, sending the insolent titan a glare that promised death by lack of existing. "My name is Chaos. I am the creator of this Universe and every other form of existence there is. Clearly, you are mistaking me for a false persona my children made up long ago in order to greedily hide a secret they have kept from their decedents once I placed them on this corner of the Universe. There is no "the Khaos", there is only Chaos. I AM Creation and Destruction. The Void is my home where I weave the fabric that forms your Universe, and where I destroy what is old, corrupted, and unbalanced. I wouldn't lie about my identity, especially when it is the survival my most prized creation on the line. Your brother will tip the scales of good and evil if he were to continue his rule, as I have foretold to the Fates and Ananke when she stirred in her slumber. I have foreseen it. I know when the Prophecy shall pass, and I know the outcomes of either Kronos' success or failure."

Oceanus starred in suspicion at Chaos. There was only one way to truly know whether or not the man before him is speaking the truth. "Swear upon the River of Styx that what you have said was true."

Chaos scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "River of sticks? Why would I have to swear upon a river filled with sticks for you to know I speak the truth?" This sudden change in the topic made him wonder how sane this guy was.

Oceanus sighed in exasperation. "Not a river filled with sticks, the River of Styx. One of the five rivers of the Underworld. The river of lost dreams and promises."

 _'I don't see how a measly river could ever decide whether or not I speak the truth, but oh well. Whatever it takes for Oceanus to believe my words will make saving Aphrodite and Polemistís much faster, and journey to the gods much smoother.'_

"I, Chaos, Creator of the Universe, swear upon the River of Styx that everything I have said to Oceanus is true."

Chaos noted that Oceanus was obviously waiting for something to happen. Chaos also noticed that Oceanus was confused when nothing happened. Very confused. _'Why was he confused? Was there something supposed to happen?'_

"What is the meaning of this?" Oceanus asked out of nowhere. "Why has the Styx not responded?"

Chaos was so incredibly muddled. What was Oceanus rambling about? Did he miss something? This was when Chaos voiced his thoughts. "What? Was something supposed to happen?"

Oceanus' response was loud and annoyed. "Yes! The river was supposed to respond to your oath!"

That single sentence made Chaos worry for the titan's sanity. "How can a river respond? I don't even understand how it's supposed to be the judge of my honesty."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light followed by the appearance of an albino-like woman with long black hair and eyes. She wore a black dress and Greek sandals. "I believe I can answer that question." Oceanus bowed at the sight of the woman while Chaos just stood still, not knowing who the woman was and not feeling the need to bow to her simply because he didn't like bowing to anyone.

Also because it wouldn't make sense to bow before someone you don't know.

"Lady Styx." Oceanus greeted the woman with the utmost respect.

So that's who she was…

Chaos frowned at the younger male. _'Kiss up.'_

"Rise Lord Oceanus," Styx said. She smiled at Chaos kindly. "It would seem that Sir Chaos cannot swear upon my river. Do you know why, milord?" This question was clearly meant for Chaos to answer, but it seemed Oceanus didn't get the memo.

"I do not know Lady Styx."

Styx sighed at the titan's reply. "The answer is simple," she paused for dramatic effect, wanting to poke fun in Oceanus' ignorance towards the _'obvious'._ "My river does not have the power to bind him to the oath."

The confusion of both male deities had reached to near-astronomical proportions. Oceanus went ahead and asked:

"What do you mean?"

Styx laughed jovially, like the jingle of bells. "I meant exactly what I said. If Sir Chaos cannot swear an oath to my river, then he is older than I and my sisters. Much like the elder Primordials. So tell me, Oceanus, what oath did the Primordials take other than my river? An oath that is much more binding than mine."

The color that was on Oceanus' face quickly turned pale. "The Creator. They would swear on the Creator."

This piqued Chaos' interest. "Really, they swore on my name? How interesting." His response received a glare from Oceanus. A glare that was dutifully ignored by both Chaos and Styx.

Styx giggled at the deities. "Yes, yes. The Creator. Of course, we know of it differently than the elders. So it wouldn't be on the Khaos because it did not exist. The elders were the only ones who swore on your true name."

"If the talk about my children being the only ones to know my name, then how do you know it?" Chaos asked.

Styx gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Let's just say that the night skies and the darkness of the universe cannot keep many secrets. Especially when they find out new things."

Chaos smiled at Styx knowingly. "However, how am I supposed to swear an oath to myself?"

"Just like how you swore upon my river, just the change of title."

Chaos nodded in understanding, and Oceanus was looking at them both incredulously. "Lady Styx?" Oceanus asked. "What happens to the person who lies when they swear such an oath?"

Styx gained a thoughtful expression. "I cannot say. I can only believe that they would simply fade from existence, but I am not sure. None of the Primordials dared to do such a thing when they swore the oath. According to my mother, of course."

Chaos and Oceanus both raised their eyebrows at her. Styx, noticing their looks and blushed goldenly.

Chaos sighed, placing his right hand on his forehead as if he has a headache. "All right. I, Chaos, Creator of the Universe, swear upon…Chaos that everything I have said to Oceanus was true."

Once Chaos finished the oath, the Earth beneath them quaked and the moon and stars dimmed until they couldn't be seen. The wind picked up, causing gale force winds, and the seas raged. On different parts of the planet, volcanoes erupted and tectonic plates spread farther apart **(A.N. and that is how Pangea was no more, and how our world looks the way it does. It was because of that oath)**. Somewhere on Earth, a small meteor hit. Tsunamis formed and crashed against the shores somewhere on Earth, and aliens came out of nowhere and took over the world.

And that is how the world ended.

Alright, the part about aliens and the world ending didn't happen, but the natural disasters quickly ceased as if turned off by the flip of a switch.

Styx, Oceanus, and Chaos were unharmed and practically frightened to death. Who knew the oath would be so powerful? Chaos himself didn't even know it existed, but now he did. He made a mental _oath_ – not on his name – to make sure his children never swore upon his name – unless absolutely necessary – ever again. Such catastrophe was unnecessary when it comes to telling the truth.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chaos felt a tickling sensation all over his body. Said sensation elicited an uncontrollable giggle from Chaos making him blush platinum in embarrassment.

Chaos cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at the two, his blush still lingering on his face. "Say anything about that giggle and I'll erase you from existence."

Styx chuckled at Chaos' blushing, but involuntarily gulped at the threat. "Understood." She turned towards Oceanus. The Sea Titan was frozen, staring wide-eyed at the sand in front of him with his mouth slightly agape in complete shock. "Oceanus?"

Oceanus didn't seem to hear the Lady of the Black River. He just kept his gaze on the sand. With gasped words, he spoke. "This is impossible. It cannot be here. Creation can't be here."

Chaos knit his eyebrows in concern. "Oceanus?"

Oceanus shook his head, not wanting to accept that his grandfather was actually standing in front of him.

Chaos took a single step forward. With an outstretched hand, he tried to bring Oceanus back into reality, but Oceanus stumbled backward in fear. The titan fell backward and began to scramble away.

Hurt became evident on Chaos' face at the revelation that his grandson feared him. "Oceanus…" he said softly.

The Sea Titan's eyes were wide in fear and the lobster claws on his head were snapping rapidly. "Impossible." He was shaking his head. "You shouldn't have a form. You shouldn't have an actual gender, and…and…" Oceanus glared at Chaos, "you didn't save them!" Oceanus suddenly stood up and marched towards Chaos in anger. His proper judgment was screaming at him to not anger the very being who had the power to destroy everything with a simple thought, but Mr. Reason was thrown out the window and drowned in a lake. "You could have saved them! You could have eviscerated all of those monsters and destroyed Lamia before she could take my sister and son!" He was now screaming in Chaos' face. Oceanus, in his growing rage, shoved Chaos into the sand. The titan straddled the downed Creator and began punching him in the face. Each punch was stronger and faster as Oceanus accused Chaos of cowardice and weakness.

His near bipolar emotions had completely caught Chaos by surprise before he finally noticed that Oceanus was on top of him, punching him in the face until Ichor flowed from the titan's knuckles.

Styx gasped in surprise at Oceanus' rash actions. She scurried towards the two males and tried to pry Oceanus off of Chaos. "Stop! Oceanus, stop this nonsense!"

Oceanus' punches were getting slower and the force in each punch was slowly dying out. Chaos' jaw was evidently broken and he was seeing black spots in his vision. Ichor was seeping from his lips, eyebrows, nose, and cheeks. His face was practically black and blue with a number of bruises, and he was missing teeth.

Styx had finally been able to haul the water deity off of Chaos. Once she let him go, Oceanus fell to his knees in tears. Styx left him to his scattered emotions as she went to tend to her grandfather. She dropped to her knees to Chaos' right and began to heal his wounds. None of them were major, but Chaos would have some major headaches for about a week or so with some sharp pains in his jaw whenever he uses it. He also had a major concussion, but all of this was healed with wads of ambrosia and beakers of nectar. It surprised Styx how he was still conscious.

The poor thing.

Once Chaos' wounds were healed and the Creation deity succumbed to his wounds, Styx stood up and dusted the sand off of her clothes. She turned her sharp gaze towards Oceanus – who was still bawling his eyes out in a fetal position. Styx's gaze softened, she knew why Oceanus was so angry at Chaos. His anger towards the First Being made sense, but beating him up wasn't going to solve their problems.

She marched towards Oceanus, stopping right in front of him. With a harsh voice and a cold gaze, she spoke, "Stop crying and get up."

Oceanus froze and brought his head up to look at Styx through puffy blue eyes. In a hoarse voice and a stuffy nose, he asked "What?"

Styx narrowed her eyes. "You heard me, titan. Get up."

Oceanus, too emotionally disturbed to object, stood up from the sand. He looked like a mess. His knuckles were bleeding golden, his eyes were puffy and red, he had tear tracks lining his face, and Platinum Ichor on his hands.

Styx pointed an accusatory finger towards Chaos' unconscious form. "Are you fully aware of what you've just done?"

Oceanus blinked in confusion at Styx but looked in the direction her finger was pointing, settling his gaze on Chaos. The First Being still had Ichor on his face and the top part of his clothes, but his wounds were healed. Oceanus narrowed his eyes at Chaos and looked back at Styx in defiance. "I have no regrets. He deserved it. After all, he let Aphrodite and Polemistís get captured by Lamia."

Styx glared at her cousin. "No, he did not. He was just as surprised as you were." Her glare hardened and her voice got harsher. "How about you? You are the Titan of the water that surrounds this planet. Why didn't YOU stop them? You could have easily sent those monsters to our uncle if you had summoned a strong enough wave. You shouldn't be pointing guilty fingers at the innocent, cousin."

Oceanus took a step back in shock. She was right. He could have done something, but he didn't. He let his family get captured by Iapetus' goons.

"You're right." He returned his gaze towards Chaos' prone figure. "I could have done something." With that said, he marched up to Chaos. "Just as he could have done something, but we didn't. Lamia would have killed them if we did. Now, instead of directing my anger at Lamia and focusing on getting them back, I blamed Chaos for doing nothing to stop them. I am only making this difficult for him." He looked back at Styx. "That's why we're going to get them back, and you're going to help us."

Styx's eyes widened. "Me? Why do you want me to help?"

Oceanus' lip curled slightly upward. "Because we need access to the Underworld. Lamia is a loyal servant of my brother, so she would most likely be taking them to Iapetus' palace. You are the only one here who can willingly go to and fro from the Underworld without being detected."

Styx shook her head. "Yes, but how are the two of you going to enter without getting caught. It's suicide if you go." She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "Remember that you will not have access to your domain, so you would be at a major disadvantage."

Oceanus' eyes slowly traveled to Chaos' still form. "That may be true for me, but not for the both of you. You could use your river as self-defense while he uses whatever skills he has."

Styx thought about it. She knew the importance of getting the goddess and demi-titan back, and she also knew the role the child would play years from now. Oceanus may not know it, but that baby has more influence in the coming future than the Creator himself. If Polemistís were to die…well, let's not think too much on that.

She made her decision.

"Alright. I'll do it," She narrowed her eyes at Oceanus. The black eyes were filled with conviction. "But I will want something in return."

Oceanus spread his arms and dropped them against his hips. "Name your price."

"A favor, two actually. I want you to help grandfather in his mission, but I also want to join you." Styx offered. "With our combined help, he has more of a chance of reaching the godlings than without us." Styx walked over to Chaos and sat next to him, and began gently brushing her hand through his black hair. "In his current state, he will need all the help he can get."

"Fine, just as long as we get them back and end this ridiculous war. The sooner the better."

Styx smiled at Oceanus. "Exactly."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I've been diagnosed with a terrible case of W.B.S. (i.e. Writer's Block Syndrome). I've recovered, but my doctor said that I can still catch it at any time. Again, sorry, but just like many illnesses, I can't predict if it's coming if there are no noticeable symptoms.**

 **I've kind of also lost interest in this story, but don't worry, I'm not planning on abandoning it anytime soon. It's just...I find the story kind of lacking, but I don't know _what it is._ I can't say I'll be updating this one as often as the others, but I'll try.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the inconvenience. I wonder if rereading the story helps...**

 **I'm trying, guys, but my school has been kicking my ass. Especially chemistry. I was barely able to update my other stories and _"Kakutoku Shita Omoide"_ had been sitting on the shelf since winter break before I decided to post it.**

 **But whatever. I'm not ofreakingk out!**


End file.
